I Am Fighting
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Sophia was the pretty girl with the broken mind, and she never really cared for anything. That is, until Iggy and the hell he carried with him came along. THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. FIRST CHAPTER UP.
1. the strawberry in the grape vine

Sophia Portman seemed like your average teenage girl who dealt with just school and puberty and drama. But behind closed doors, there was more. So much more than one can imagine. Though her parents loved her, on some level, they were overly protective, increasingly strict, aggressive, and even violent at times. When she was a little girl, Sophia had seen her father swing a hand at her mother, and that was when she truly felt change come into her life. Not the type you get like when you cut your hair really short, or the type when you grow an inch in a year. This change was overwhelming, and it seemed as if the whole house felt and shook with fear at the time. Sophia hadn't cried, because she knew if she made a sound, her parents would notice she was eavesdropping on them, and she'd be in really bad trouble.

She was playing with her dollies that day in her room, and her mother and father were in the kitchen, talking about "financial issues," two big words Sophia didn't really know the meanings to then. She'd reminisced on that day and thought just how stupid those issues turned out to be.

That one day, when she was in her room, she had heard a sob echo quite loudly throughout the walls. At first, she was scared, wondering who was crying, and wondering why, maybe they had a booboo, she'd thought. She excused herself from the tea party she and her dollies were having. Mr. Teddy was quite gruff at her decision to leave, and remarked how rude it was to excuse one's self on such an important topic (they were discussing what dress she should wear to the birthday party the boy down the street was having next week), but she retorted with how much more rude it was to leave someone crying when they obviously needed her help. Mr. Teddy simply sucked down his tea and crossed his arms in stubbornness. Sophia giggled and stood from her plastic chair, walking to the door and jumping up to hold the knob with her chubby four year old hand. She silently shut it best she could and tip toed down the hall like a spy. She even backed up against the wall and made a gun out of her thumbs and index fingers. The crying got louder, and a deep voice bellowed at the smaller one to stop crying and answer the question. Sophia's eyes slanted in a frown, and she ran to the kitchen door, cracking the door open enough to hear a sickening slap reverberate against the tile walls.

She froze in her place, and saw her mother's dark hair swing and fall against her neck, a thin hand rising to touch her reddened cheek. Sophia's eyes widened at the cold sight, her heart skipping a beat when she saw her father glare angrily at her mother, whose eyes welled with tears, though no sound escaped her throat as before. He pulled his hand back and straightened awkwardly, his hand holding up a folded paper.

"You owe me two thousand dollars," and he walked out the back door without another glance, without even leaning down to check if Sophia's mother was alright. All this time, Sophia figured all married adults were in love, and they'd never want to hurt each other. She was severely wrong.

After that, she remained a quiet and reserved girl for some time, filling her parents with concern and wonder. Why did a four year old keep so quiet all the time? Why did a six year older refuse to attend parties and sleepovers? Why did a ten year old have no friends? Why was a teenage girl with a bright future and smile-splitting personality acting like this?

What happened?

That was the question every person asked if they crossed her path, always looking back at the girl with the pretty face and blank eyes. It's like she had no feeling. It was scary.

Throughout the years, many teachers and guidance counselors had talks with her and her parents, all asking that very same question. It was answered with shrugged shoulders and uneasy glances to the girl in the far away chair who continued to stare out the window, not at much in particular, as usual.

In the seventh grade, she was pulled out of her school's courtyard for punching a boy in the nose and causing it to fracture and shed blood. When the principal called the mother down, they both asked Sophia just why she did this. She didn't respond, and when her mother grabbed her shoulder roughly and made her turn to face them, Sophia's eyes flicked momentarily with fear and her mother felt the pain sting at the corners of her eyes. Sophia then answered back with a simple, "He hit me, so I hit him back." When asked why he did so, Sophia stayed silent. That day, Sophia barely even remembered that her mother was in the same car, driving furiously through the so-so traffic. She just stared out the window as always and reminisced on what really happened.

"Hey, Portman!" A boy called out to Sophia in the courtyard, a dodge ball under his arm, and a dirty smirk on his face. Sophia looked up half-heartedly, her eyes hesitating to leave the book she was reading. It was about angels. They could fly, just like her once imaginary friends could. They could fly, and she was always envious of that.

Sophia stared at the boy in front of her, and noticed the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't too easy on the eyes, and he didn't seem too easy in the heart, just a selfish brat who liked to poke fun at people. He smiled menacingly at Sophia, and she merely stared back with a look of boredom on her face.

"Still stuffing your nose into that stupid book, huh? What, your imaginary friends leave you 'cause you're so boring?" He cackled and the goons behind him and a couple of the girls playing rope next to them laughed along. Sophia mentally shrugged his comment off and looked down to the book again.

Soon, a smudgy hand appeared out of nowhere and forced the book out of her hands. Something in her mind clicked. She looked down at the book, then up at the boy, who seemed to be waiting for some form of reaction, a response, a twitch, a frown, something.

Sophia merely stood on her feet, wincing inwardly at the feeling of using her ankles again, and leaned down, picking the carelessly thrown book off the gravel, and standing straight again. She turned and began to walk away, but the boy's hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to turn around and drop the book. At the same time, his other hand took the dodge ball and he threw it straight at her face.

Her nose scrunched up and her eyes shut tightly to await the impact, which felt all too overwhelming and painful, as the rubber collided with her freckled skin. She thrust her body forward and her small hand reached to hold the bruising skin on her nose. She gasped several times and grunted before looking up with tears in her eyes and swinging her fist into the boy's nose.

The sound of bone cracking underneath her knuckles caused her inner being to smile triumphantly, but Sophia's face contorted with disgust, as she pulled her hand away timidly, and noticed blood staining her tan skin. She looked up and saw the boy on his knees, his hands holding his busted up nose and his teeth gritting. Many boys and girls leaned down to help him, but he rejected them and looked furiously at Sophia. She stared back with a blank look on her face, her eyes dull.

Sophia looked down at her closed fist, and noticed the dried blood stain. She blinked once, and then turned to see her mother concentrating nervously on the road, her back hunched, and her knuckles white from holding the wheel so hard. She glanced at Sophia to return the gaze, but she was already facing the window, looking out into the passing trees, noting the children with their mothers, noticing how loudly the birds chirped that day.

Sophia turned away from the class picture with a look of disappointment etched on her face. She felt anger towards herself for losing control that day; it was completely and utterly irresponsible. She had to learn to control her actions better, she thought.

No matter how bad the situation was, the outcome made up for it.

The day after the incident, she was sent into the principal's office, to receive punishment, a three-day suspension, she figured, but when she was stalking off to the room, another body collided with hers and she fell backward, her butt plopping on the ground with a painful grunt.

She reached down to rub the bruised area on her backside, when an irritated voice grumbled lowly, "Watch where you're going, dumbass."

Sophia looked up and stared at the girl with a pale face and big hands. Her name was Demi, as she recalled from her class. It was this really tough girl with an isolated mind. Her hair was light brownish and she had high cheekbones. Her jaw slightly wide, and her face squarish. Her nails were painted black, and her eyes were a dull shade of green.

Sophia blushed and turned away, muttering a quick "sorry" and scrambling to stand. Demi stood swiftly, staring straight into Sophia's eyes, as if looking for something, that was usually the face people would give her.

"You're that girl who gave Frankie the bloody nose, right?" Sophia stared ahead; surprised she was asking that question. Her eyes cast down and she nodded solemnly. A moment or so passed uneventfully, and she looked up timidly.

Plastered across Demi's face, was a smile, and her eyes enveloped Sophia in a friendly hug of warmth.

"Little bastard deserved what he got. You're alright." Her hand stuck out between and she waited patiently for Sophia's hand to wrap around her own. "My name's Demi. What's yours?" Sophia was increasingly surprised that this girl wanted to know her name. She was sure the surprise was etched on her face.

"Um, Sophia," she said hesitantly, timidly shaking Demi's hand back. Demi smiled again, her eyes brightening.

"That's pretty. My name's so stupid; it's so random and plain, and unknown. But yours, how many can I name off? Sophia Loren, Sophia Bush, Queen Sofia of Spain!" Demi mused, her hands gesturing to the air around her. Sophia smiled timidly and her eyes crinkled slightly at her mirth.

After that day, Sophia knew deep in her heart that she had a friend, a real friend she could depend on, and she hoped Demi felt the same.

It was the Fourth of July, and Sophia was sitting at her mirror, staring blankly at the girl that stared back. She completely hated that girl, but she really loved her too. The dull eyes that were rimmed with red and dripping with tears were now filled with mirth and a distinct high. The corners of her eyes wrinkled for all the right reasons, her hair carried a bounce and vibrancy to it, that she could feel that through the roots and it radiated through her finger nails and skin.

This feeling was overwhelming, like she was flying, like the way her imaginary friends did. They said they felt like this all the time, it was an unexplainable sentiment, she thought.

A sudden knock at her bedroom door shoved her off her train of thought, and she turned swiftly to witness her mother stand in the door way, her eyes filled with concern and second thoughts. She walked over to Sophia and rubbed her shoulder, smiling melancholy.

"Now, you're sure you can stay home alone for the weekend?" She asked, placing a loose strand of hair behind Sophia's ear. Sophia nodded calmly and turned back to the mirror, picking up the brush and swiftly going through her thin black hair. Sophia's mother stood and walked over to the bed, picking up the thrown around bed sheets and folding them neatly.

"We'll only be gone those couple days," she turned and glanced warily at Sophia, who continued to brush her hair. "There's tuna casserole in the fridge, eggs, you can whip yourself up some, cereal, anything you need, just be careful." The woman turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for Sophia to face her. She smiled and gestured for her to sit beside her, and she did, letting her mother hold her tightly, the way she used to when she was little.

Sophia's mother looked down at her daughter and smiled, moving a loose strand out of her face.

"Now why are you always so serious?" She tried to imitate the look, and Sophia merely smiled faintly, her eyes crinkling lightly. Her mother shook her playfully and rubbed her arm, placing a kiss on her forehead, before resting her head at the top of Sophia's.

"Oh, Sophi. It'll be alright." Sophia looked up at the sound of her nickname, and then cast her eyes down when she realized of just what her mother knew.

"I know you saw him hit me." Her mother glanced down, and then returned her gaze to the white closet door. "I know you were eavesdropping that day." Sophia glanced up nervously at her mother, biting her lip and moving away, holding her pillow and shoving her face into it. Her mother smiled woefully and held her daughter's shoulders once more.

"I'm not mad, just upset you never told me. But," she leaned down to wipe away the tears at Sophia's cheeks. "It'll all be alright, your father's different, and we're different." She gripped her daughter's shoulder gently and faced her. "But I promise it'll never happen again, do you understand me? Never again." Sophia looked down sadly and nodded solemnly, before her mother enveloped her in a deep and warm hug, Sophia felt she could just cuddle in her mother's bosom for the rest of her life, not worry about anything, no drama, no violence, no bullshit.

Nothing at all.

"Jane, we'll be late," the gruff voice of her father snapped both Sophia and her mother out of their moment. Mr. Portman was a tall man, reaching a little more than six feet, with very light brown hair and dark eyes. His voice was unusually deep, whether he was angry or not, it was just how he was. Sophia's mother looked down at her and smiled awkwardly, rubbing her daughter's upper arms to bring in unnecessary warmth. She stood and took the carry on suitcase from her husband, who smiled slightly, then turned to look at his daughter, who stared back with dull eyes.

He raised his hand to wave goodbye, and then walked down the stairs. Sophia's mother turned and smiled with sorrow, a goodbye in her eyes. Sophia smiled back and gestured for her mother to leave, go have fun for once. Her mother got the message and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Sophia sighed miserably, throwing herself back against the pillows, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. I am going to be alone in this house, with nothing to do, nothing fun to eat, and no one to hang out with, for two days. Damn it. She grumbled inwardly, before the sound of a cell phone ringing made her jump out of her skin. She rubbed her face exasperatedly and fished around underneath her pillow for the mobile device.

She finally pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

Demi.

She smiled lazily and answered the call. A loud, slurred voice answered with a rather elongated _hey. _Sophia rolled her eyes and immediately began pulling her skinny jeans up her legs. Demi was having another one of her drunken nights; it was expected, it was eight o'clock, dark as heck outside, and considering it was the Fourth of July, most of the American population was tipsy.

"Hey, Demi, um, are you drunk?" As if she didn't know already. A few voices cackled on the other line and Demi shushed them reluctantly.

"Nah, I just had a few beers, dude, you _have _to get over here! The fireworks are about to come on, and the coolest people are here!" A whole chorus of people greeted Sophia as she tied her hair into a pony tail, holding the cell phone between her ear and shoulder. She momentarily rolled her eyes then picked up her keys and wallet, scurrying off out the door. She stopped to check her parents were gone, which they were, and she skipped down the stairs, greeting her dog with a smile and turning to the fridge. She pulled out her Sunny D and switched off the lights, turning the TV on. She knew her dog watched TV; she especially loved Spongebob, which was on, lucky!

"So, Soph, you coming or what? It's time you get your first taste of alcohol!"

"She still hasn't tried it!" Another voice slurred out into the speaker. Sophia sighed for the fifth time that night and stepped out the door, giving her dog a kiss on the head and locking the house. She looked both ways on the street and waited by the bus stop for the next bus going to the Hudson Riverside.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there, just... give me fifteen minutes, okay?" She muttered into the phone as a bus came to a screeching halt in front of her. She hung up quickly and skipped into the vehicle, dropping the change into the coin slot for payment, smiling awkwardly to the elderly bus driver and found a spot in the back, next to a little blonde girl with her black Scottish dog. She smiled at the girl and patted the dog's head with the little one's permission.

A throat cleared and Sophia glanced up to stare into the threatening eyes of a girl with long and wavy blonde hair, faint freckles sprinkled along the sides of her cheekbones. A tall boy with shoulder length black hair sat next to her, his arms crossed and his eyes blank, though the smirk told a different story. Sophia smiled hesitantly to them and looked back down at the little girl, who simply smiled brightly at her. Sophia stared straight ahead, before glancing down to her phone and turning it on vibrate; it was eerily quiet on that bus, she didn't want her phone to randomly blare Lady Gaga to the rest of the passengers, who seemed to enjoy the quiet. She snuck a peek at the group next to her, and then quickly turned back around when she saw the older blonde girl glaring daggers at her.

A little boy, maybe eight, sat next to the girl with the puppy, his hand around hers. They seemed to be siblings, considering they both looked very much alike, the bright blonde hair, the crystal blue eyes, the fair skin. A black girl about twelve sat next to them, her eyes alight with excitement, maybe she was going to see the fireworks too. Her hair was long and frizzy, and her eyes were a bright shade of chocolate, seeming as though you could delve into the warmth. One boy that really caught Sophia's attention was the one sitting next to the boy with the long black hair.

He was just as tall, with a slender body and stick like fingers, them resting on his knees tensely, freckles all over them and the rest of his skin. He had a real bored expression on his face, and he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, just kind of facing the woman and her baby across the bus floor from him. His eyes were a silvery blue, and his hair was a shaggy ginger color, the tips faintly dyed black. Sophia smiled inwardly.

He's cute.

"Anyone to see the fireworks now is your chance to get off!" The elderly man voiced into the intercom. Several people stood and when Sophia stood to get off the side doors, she gasped strongly when the blonde girl towered over her. Strange how a girl merely an inch taller could be so intimidating. The rest of that group piled out, the boy with the black hair following closely behind her. The ginger boy slipped past Sophia with one of his hands stuffed into his hoodie pocket and the other holding onto the other older boy's belt loop. Sophia quirked her eyes at that, but merely dismissed as not her business. She ran off and went looking for Demi.

A hand dropped on her shoulder and she turned expecting to see Demi and her drunken friends, but instead a tall boy with dark brunette hair and dark eyes stood in her place. Sophia's breath caught in her throat, and she stared up at the boy she's been having a soft spot for quite some time. His name was Richard, but everyone called him Rick. He was rather the popular guy, juggling girls left and right, going to all the great parties, meeting all the right people. He flashed a pearly white smile and she licked her dry lips. She realized just how stupid that must've looked and a hot blush rose up her spine and manifested itself into her cheeks.

He was really tall, compared to her meager 5'3 measurement. He wasn't bulky in the arms, but slight hints of muscles stood out and, though he was just a junior in high school, a six-pack could be seen through his shirt. She was never for the big, strong, loud guys, but he was definitely an exception.

"Your name's Sophia, right?" He flashed her another smile, and she looked down and blushed, an embarrassed smile spreading across her face.

"Heh, yeah." She looked up and saw he was gesturing for her to walk with him. She skipped over and felt his arm drape across her waist lazily. She squealed inwardly and looked ahead, waiting for him to say something.

"My name's Richard, but you can call my Rick. Or Richy. Whatever tickles your peach." He chuckled down at her, and she giggled cheerfully. Suddenly, explosions could be heard going off and she looked behind Rick to see the fireworks. He sighed contently and pressed her against his hot side. She looked away and her cheeks were tainted with deep scarlet.

"Sophi! Hey! - Oh, would you look at that, she's on a date, finally! Here, take this!" A loud and very drunk voice echoed in Sophia's ears and she groaned inwardly as she turned to get a red plastic cup shoved into her hands by none other than, Demi. Rick's eyes were full of amusement and he smiled down at Sophia, taking the cup, sensing her reluctance to drink from it, and poured the contents on the cement behind him and throwing the cup into a nearby trash can. All without Demi and her friends noticing.

"Hey, where'd it go!" One of Demi's friends shouted, looking around suspiciously for the cup. Sophia smiled nervously.

"Oh, um, I dropped it! Haha, wind took the cup away." She glanced towards Rick again and he smiled back. Demi sighed exaggeratedly and rolled her eyes.

"You sissy! Fine! I'll stop making you drink!" She smiled lazily at Sophia and turned to go back to partying with her friends. Sophia sighed a breath of relief, and Rick laughed lowly.

"Does she always do that?" He asked with humor in his eyes. Sophia blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Only on fridays." She and Rick shared a small laugh and began walking together again. Rick reached out and held her small hand in his. A sudden shudder crawled up her spine and she instinctively pulled her hand out of his. She admit, she liked him, but the thought of being anything more than friends with him, or even friends now that she thought about it, gave her the worst chill, she really couldn't explain _why_.

He glanced down to look at her with confused eyes.

"I thought..?" He smiled slyly and shook his head.

"You girls are so confusing." He began to walk away when he turned around and smirked menacingly at her. He stood beside her again and leaned in for a kiss, and she screamed and slapped her hands around his face. He stepped back and rubbed his cheek, before a snarl built up on his lips and he gripped her forearm.

"Hit me again, you-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A sudden voice interrupted Rick, a sigh of relief escaping Sophia's lips. She turned and saw the boy from the bus, the one with the silvery blue eyes and freckles. He was smiling with his eyebrows furrowed, as if to repeat the question. Rick looked at the boy, studying his height and build. Sophia rolled her eyes and snatched her wrist out of his grasp and when he reached for it again, she unintentionally ran to the ginger haired boy, and he held his arm around her shoulders protectively, though his hand did not grip her shoulder, he still gave her that space.

Sophia looked at Rick, waiting for him to say something. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head, giving Sophia one last threatening glance, then turning and walking away. Sophia sighed deeply, very relieved to see him finally leave. A hand on her shoulder brought her to look up at the boy that had to be _at_ _least_ 5'10, maybe 6'0. He didn't really stare into her eyes as she'd expect him to, but seemed to look through her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern barely etched in his forehead. Sophia blushed and looked down, nodding vigorously. She looked up again and saw the boy's eyes; they seemed to be asking her again.

"Well?" She furrowed her eyebrows as to why he was asking again, and said aloud, "I... nodded." She said with a nervous smile. He made a sort of "oh" face and removed his hand from her shoulders.

"Well, okay then. Bye." He turned and began to walk away, but Sophia looked around and ran back, her hand holding his sleeve.

"Can I stay with you, please?" She asked, her eyes going bright. The boy's mouth slanted slightly down and he turned to look for someone. The girl with the blonde hair and side freckles came out of the crowd, with the black haired boy standing beside her, the black girl and siblings next to him. She was panting, and when she finally got sight of the boy standing next to Sophia, her eyes filled with relief, but when she noticed Sophia, her expression hardened.

She began to walk angrily towards them, and Sophia hid behind the boy. He smiled with an amused look in his eyes.

"Max. Hey. Yeah, um, I heard this girl in trouble so I thought I should help her..." Sophia peeked from behind his arm and the girl was glaring at her, so she hid again. She could feel the boy's uneasiness.

"Help me out, -Nick." The boy said, turning to the one with the long black hair.

"I don't really think I can add much at this point." Nick said. Sophia studied him a bit more, noticing the dark and tattered clothing, the scuffed up toes of his boots, the slight tan on his skin. He turned to stare back and she hid her eyes behind the ginger boy.

"Forget it, Jeff. Come on, we have to go." The blonde made a motion to take "Jeff's" hand, but the African American girl came up and put her hand on hers.

"Come on, Max. Can't we stay for just a little while longer, pleeease? I mean, it's really nice here!" She smiled her brightest to the blondie named Max, and the two younger siblings stepped up and nodded agreeably. The youngest one, the little girl with the dog stared into Max's eyes, giving the worst case of puppy dog eyes and Max sighed strongly.

"Fine, fine! But only a half hour longer, Mom wants us back before ten." She turned to look at Jeff, then at Sophia, suspicion shining brightly in her eyes, before Nick took her arm and led her through the crowd, eyeing Jeff cautiously, as if sending waves of 'be careful.' Jeff turned and smiled at Sophia. He gestured to the railing like a gentleman and Sophia laughed soundlessly, walking next to him.

"So, your name's Jeff?" She tried to ask politely. He nodded and leaned on the blue railing.

"Yeah, what's yours?" He turned to look at her and she smiled as attractively as possible. She may never see this boy again, but there was such thing as Skype and texting.

"Sophia, but usually only my mother calls me Sophi, either way's alright with me." She smiled again and turned to the boy, who was still staring at her, with a concentrated look on his face. She suddenly felt self conscious and turned to look to the river again, a blush creeping into her cheeks and nose.

"Can I see what you look like?" Jeff suddenly blurted out, raising his hands. Sophia turned to him and her eyebrow rose very slowly in question. There was an awkward silence before she finally realized why he would ask that. He was blind.

"Oh, so you're...-"

"Blind? Yeah..." Jeff looked down, or rather faced his smudgy boots, a sort of sad look on his face. Sophia frowned and gulped quietly to herself, then, mustering up all the courage in her body, reached out and held his hand, bringing it to her face and placing it gently on her cheek. He smiled awkwardly and felt around slowly, concentration once again hardening his expression. His fingers lightly brushed her tan skin, careful not to poke an eye or scratch anything. Sophia smiled sweetly, a blush heating her cheeks.

"Your cheeks..." Jeff mused, and he smiled as well. He slowly brought his hands to his sides again and looked up to the sky with a look that read he was thinking hard. He faced her again and the notion made Sophia blush for the millionth time that night.

"I concur," he said, with a slight smile, "that you're beautiful. Come on." He nodded his head to continue walking with him, and Sophia did so, blushing and sliding the long sleeves around her wrists; it was this habit of hers when she got nervous.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Max, she's just really overprotective of our little sister, Ariel." Jeff glanced to Sophia and gave an awkward smile, one she was quick to reciprocate. The heavy silence weighed down the already uncomfortable air around them.

Sophia turned to look at Jeff again. It was strange, how she felt so comfortable with a boy she had just met, instead of the boy she's had a crush on for the past five years. Maybe it was for the fact that that boy was the type who juggled girls, and perhaps a few boys at equal times, or maybe it was because of what he was into: drinking, partying, _sex. _Maybe all that was what scared her. But this boy, the one with the silvery eyes and freckles, he seemed different. He _felt _different. Something about him made her want to touch him, feel the freckly skin underneath her own, or perhaps stroke the ginger locks on his head, maybe hold his cheek, and wait to feel the immense blush creep into them. Sophia smiled at the idea; she was quite the poet.

She looked at Jeff again, and before she knew it, he turned to face her too. The shy little purple monster inside her told her to look away, to blush, and giggle awkwardly. But the untamed, dormant red best inside her told her to keep looking, as in _really _look, see past the freckly skin and blue eyes, peer into him, find his weakness. Use it, own it, something to own him.

The loud sound of explosives boomed through the air, breaking both Jeff's and Sophia's train of thought. They both turned sharply to the bright colored lights in the distant, way over the river. People shouted, they cheered in their drunken haze, and all clapped. Sophia smiled to herself at a lost memory of that last time she went to see the fireworks with her parents. That was over eleven years ago. Only a few months before the incident involving her father's hand and two thousand dollars worth of debt. She shivered involuntary and turned to look at Jeff, only to find him staring straight at her, the word "staring" used very loosely.

She blushed deep crimson and thanked the heavens he couldn't see it.

The loud sound of a throat clearing caused the two to jump and turn away from each other very quickly. Jeff turned his head to Max and rolled his sightless eyes, knocking it off when he felt her glare. Sophia blushed a darker shade of red when she realized what kind of position Max and Silent Bob had found her and Jeff in. How embarrassing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have _here_?" Max asked, with an intent glare fixed on both Sophia and Jeff. Sophia sighed and crossed her eyes in contempt. Max stomped angrily to Jeff and gripped his forearm, pulling him to her so their faces were mere inches. She murmured something to him that Sophia could barely hear, although she knew it was about her, by the way Max's eyes shifted to her every now and then. Jeff clenched his jaw and pulled away from Max, about o say something, but Sophia beat him to it.

"Listen, Jeff, I really need to go, it's getting kind of late and my parents are expecting me," she lied. Technically, they were; they wanted a call from her before she went to sleep. "So, I guess I'll see you." She muttered, before nodding to both Max and him, and pushed past them both into the crowd.

She could hear Jeff calling out her name above the crowd's cheers, but she didn't feel like responding. She continued to push past people, knocking over their beer bottles and their flags. She continued to push past them all until she collided with one body and pushed it over. She stopped dead and recognized Demi's light brown hair. Sophia leaned down and began to help her up.

"Still drinking, are we?" She asked when she saw the broken bottle of beer in Demi's hand. Demi smiled lazily at her and handed her a new bottle, Sophia grimaced at it and held it in her hand.

"So, what happened between you and that guy?" Demi asked in her drunken slur. Sophia furrowed her eyebrows and smiled nervously.

"Which one?" She teased, and Demi squealed in laughter.

"You whore! The second one, the ginger, which by the way, I never knew you were into _those_." Demi smirked and took a swig of her beer. Sophia rolled his eyes and laughed nervously.

"Um, his sister, yeah, she basically came up to us and told me off with her eyes. It was basically eye sex, only this time, I'd call it eye rape." Sophia laughed quietly to herself and Demi roared her own.

"And what happened after that? Tell me you hit her." She smiled to Sophia who merely gave a light shrug and turned away.

Suddenly, a hand dropped on her shoulder, and the beer bottle fell out of her hand. She thought it would be Rick again, considering he seemed to enjoy sneaking up on her like that. But when she turned to see who it was, it was none other than Jeff. He smiled at her and she smiled at how his freckles lined his cheeks when they curved around his smile.

"I can buy us ten minutes, come on." He whispered to her, and she looked around for Max or any of the children seen with her as Jeff pulled her out of the crowd. She smiled lazily at how he was willing to risk his skin to be with her, for at least those ten minutes. This was what every girl wanted. Someone who actually cared, someone willing to do anything for her. What was she talking about; she'd just met the guy! Sophia shook the thoughts of love and peaches out of her head as Jeff pulled her into a very secluded alleyway, right by a closed cigar store and a hardware store. Jeff pushed her up against the brick wall and held her in a way she'd never thought she'd be held until she was engaged. He gently pulled her hair to gain access to her neck and she gasped when his tongue melded to her skin. This was going all too fast.

No way could this be Jeff, he didn't seem like this horny beast before, what the hell was going on?

Sophia pushed violently against him, but he was too strong. His hands tightened around her waist, his fingers pushing into the skin exposed underneath her shirt. She continued to beat against his body, her hands flailing and her legs kicking. He was just too big, too hefty. How could it be possible for a boy so thin and tall to feel this strong and burly.

"Jeff, please, get off me! Jeff!" He wouldn't listen. Instead, his hands traveled down to the waistband of her jeans and his fingers began to unbutton them. Sophia gasped in realization and began to kick and scream louder. One of his hands shot up and covered her mouth, muffling her piercing cry from reaching the ears of the citizens walking by.

Sophia continued to scream, her hands pushing and shoving against his massive build. She stopped short. She couldn't remember Jeff as this strong. He was thin, he was tall, and this person… this wasn't him.

Teary eyes widened at the glowing bright eyes of Rick's, noting the long canines pushing into his bottom lip. Rick wasn't human. He couldn't be.

His sideburns were longer and thicker than she could remember. The skin on his cheeks seemed stretched and red, almost as if trying to keep something inside. He growled at her and dipped down to sweep his tongue on her skin again, his hands finally removing the fabric from her legs. Sophia screamed again and was quick to move away, but he held her in place against the cold brick wall. He stopped and looked at her, _really _look at her. His heavy breath fanned her face and the wisps of hair stuck to her sweaty skin trembled in response to it. He smiled with those pearly white daggers in his mouth.

"I finally have you _right_ where I want you." He made another motion to sink his teeth into her shoulder, when suddenly a dark shadow swooped down and knocked straight into his side. Sophia watched with frightened eyes as the two wrestled viciously.

_This thing has wings…_ Sophia thought in her mind. It was true; the shadow had two large grey and white wings on its back. They were immense and powerful as they swept through the air and pounded against the cement of the floor. It suddenly turned to her and stared into her eyes with his own. They shone with the light of the distant street lamp, making him look scared and distressed.

"Get out of her, now!" He screamed as loud as he could, before Rick lifted his boot and kicked it into his throat, causing him to cough up blood. Sophia gasped at the dark red liquid dripping down his chin, but he still fought for her. She swallowed and leaned down to pick up her jeans, taking them and running out of that alley, down to the gasoline station by a fast food restaurant. She hid behind the dumpster and quickly pulled on her jeans. She began to hyperventilate, moving the hair out of her face and rubbing away the tears that streamed down her bright red cheeks. She gasped and huffed into the cool summer night air.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, until she saw a blurry shadow run past the gasoline station, going at lightning speed. It was Rick. She held her breath and stood shakily. She tip toed towards the station's entrance, looking both ways for him. She waited, and heaved a sigh of relief when she realized he was gone. She scurried off into the direction of the bus stop, when she heard a groan from the alleyway where Rick and the winged creature had fought. She stopped and swallowed the ball of cotton that built in her throat. She turned tentatively in the direction of the alleyway, and began to walk into it.

There, the shadow was lying, face down, his shoulders tense and trembling. His wings lay on both sides of his body. As if defeated, dead, they did not twitch, they did not move. Feathers and blood littered the floor, and Sophia was careful not to step on the blood. She looked at the creature and held up a hand to touch it.

"A-are you okay?" She choked out. It twitched and began to rise, the arms lifting it off the floor. She began to move back when he retracted the wings into his jacket.

Suddenly, five other creatures like this one swooped down from the dark sky and lifted him up. Sophia gasped and crouched when they almost knocked her over. She looked up after them, but they had quickly disappeared into the starry night filled with fireworks and the sound of laughter. Sophia breathed in several times, not believing what had happened. Not believing what she'd seen with her own two eyes.

"They, they had wings, and Rick, he-" Her eyes widened, and she remembered that there was the slightest possibility that he'd be back. She looked around very quickly and ran to the bus stop. It came by soon and she ran inside, not even caring to drop the coins into the slot yet. The passengers all looked up at her, as she searched for a seat in the back. She must of looked frightened as a deer caught in headlights by the way she was panting and how widened her eyes were.

She sat in the back by the window, looking out from the tinted windows and into the streets. She hoped she wouldn't find him lurking through looking for her. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked down, at the single light and fluffy feather on her wrist. It was small, most likely part of the secondary feathers. She picked it up and examined it closely. It was mostly heather grey, but the top was dipped in white. Through the tears, she could Sophia could crack a smile. This was the thing that saved her, this person, this angel.

If it were not for him, she'd be left for dead in a grimy alleyway. She owed him everything.


	2. Violate

**Hey! I am very happy to hear all of you reviewing for this story, **_**I Am Fighting**_**. Thank you, veeeeeerrrrrrrryyyy much! **

**Special Thanks to:**

**jazdi909: Thank you soooo much for reviewing on all of my best stories! I think that you rock! No... I **_**know **_**you rock! Thanks so much!**

**Kare963: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for encouraging me to continue **_**Face Down.**_** I didn't think anyone liked my that story. But thanks for the encouragement.**

**Eternity of Night: Whoo! Finally! Someone recognizes my grammar and spelling! Thanks! Review even more now. P.S. I know that the A/N is annoying, it's just it was the only thing that helped me get more reviews. That's the only one I'll put for the whole saga. I think they're annoying too.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but Sophi and Demster.**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as loud as I could. Six dark figures, with wings were in my yard. _My yard! _I shut the window and ran out of my room to the living room. I looked around frantically for my phone. I know I didn't leave it in my room.

" Hey, get back over here!" I heard a loud, feminine voice yell from the stairs. I turned around and found her swooping down with a murderous look on her face. Come to think of it, her face looked alot like Jeff's sister, Max.

" Get away from me!" I yelled as harsh and cold as I could while I gripped the house phone and clumsily dialed ' 411.' But the phone was snatched from my hand. I looked up and found Jeff blankly staring down at me with the phone crushed in his hand.

" No," I whispered. I sunk down and wrapped my arms around my knees. I shook my head slowly and sadly. I felt two eyes on me from behind. I looked behind me and found a little blond, boy with big blue eyes staring down at me with a chair in his hands. He lifted it over his head and smashed it over my head. I saw colors. Blue, yellow, pink, and Jeff's face. I frowned and closed my eyes.

* * *

" Doctor, are you sure she'll be okay?" I could hear a familiar voice ask curiously. For a second, I thought it was Jeff's.

" Of course, Jeff. You have nothing to worry about. The wound in her head will not get infected, unless she keeps that bandage on. She should be able to wake up any minute, now. Be easy on her." The female doctor left the room and closed the door. I heard feet shuffle on the floor next to me. Two hands wrapped around my right one. I opened my eyes a slit and shifted my pupils to the life form next to me.

" Jeff?" I asked weakly. My head was killing me. It felt as if worms were munching my brains to bits.

" Oh, good. You're awake. I was so worried." He leaned down and pecked my lips. This time it felt exactly like Jeff. Not an imposter.

" Jeff. ( coughs) What happened?" I asked groggily. He sighed and sat down on a stool. My eyes were finally focused. I looked around the room and found my self in hospital cell. I call it a cell, 'cause it feels a little too claustrophobic for my taste. The smell of alcohol, anesthesia, and blood gets to me. I just hate it( shudders).

" Well, um, you, uh, you, fell over the rails at the river, and, uh, hit your head agaisnt the concrete wall." He smiled at me nervously. My face was obviously showing confusion. I remember getting stolen, almost raped, saved, get home, and...

" Jeff, where are they?!" I asked, shooting up from the hospital bed. He instantly started sweating. I placed my hand on his cheek, to get him to tell me.

" Who are you talking about?" He asked nervously.

" The people with wings!" I yelled. He got up and my hand fell limply on the bed. He started pacing in front of my bed. I stared at him. It was all coming back to me. When I ran down the stairs, gripped the phone...everything.

**Flashback**

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as loud as I could. Six dark figures, with wings were in my yard. _My yard! _I shut the window and ran out of my room to the living room. I looked around frantically for my phone. I know I didn't leave it in my room.

" Hey, get back over here!" I heard a loud, feminine voice yell from the stairs. I turned around and found her swooping down with a murderous look on her face. Come to think of it, her face looked alot like Jeff's sister, Max.

" Get away from me!" I yelled as harsh and cold as I could while I gripped the house phone and clumsily dialed ' 411.' But the phone was snatched from my hand. I looked up and found Jeff blindly staring down at me with the phone crushed in his hand.

" No," I whispered. I sunk down and wrapped my arms around my knees. I shook my head slowly and sadly. I felt two eyes on me from behind. I looked behind me and found a little blond, boy with big blue eyes staring down at me with a chair in his hands. He lifted it over his head and smashed it over my head. I saw colors. Blue, yellow, pink, and Jeff's face. Jeff.

**End Flashback**

Jeff. He was one of them. One of _them. _He had wings. He must've.

" Jeff...are you like them?" I asked, with pure shock and fear in my voice. He turned to face me and stopped pacing. He walked towards me and held my hand.

" Sophi, I--" Then, doctors, nurses and three carts of different, assorted, sharp hospital-like utensils came bursting in. They pushed Jeff out the door and locked it. I looked at all of them. They started to morph. Into what Rick looked like after I ran away from him. Beasts. They grew hair all over their arms, legs and face. I backed away into the hospital bed. They smiled evilly at me, exposing their canines. I screamed and a Beast that was next to my leg dipped his claws in my ankle. I stopped screaming and shut up.

" Oh, Sophi. I don't think you should scream, unless you want something to happen to your dear, dear parents." I heard a voice say from behind the 'doctors.' Rick.

" Rick." I said acidly. He came out from behind the other beasts and smiled. He was in his human form, yet, he still looked devious.

" What did you do to my parents?" I asked...or yelled. He smiled evilly at me and signaled the others to leave. They did, and the last Beast flicked the lights off on his way out. They locked the door from the outside. I whimpered and backed into the bed even more.

" Oh, don't worry. They're just being experimented on in Australia. Wanna see?" He smiled and used a remote to turn on the TV the hospital kept for the patient's entertainment. The screen brightened to a white room. With two people strapped to two beds. They had blindfolds and they were asleep. Machines were connected to them...recording their heartbeats.

" No...No! You monster! How can you do this to my parents?! They've never done anything wrong!" I yelled. Rick smiled and flicked the TV off. He crept closer and closer. Until he was leaning over me. He had morphed into a Beast when he turned the TV off. I was so terrified that I couldn't move at all.

" They won't get hurt, only if you cooperate." He stroked my left arm with his claw. I shivered. The bad thing was, that I was wearing scrubs. So it would be easy for him to... you know.

" What are you going to do to me?" I asked, frozen and pale. He cackled and unfastened the scrubs from my being. I didn't understand this. Why did he want me?! Me?! Why was he doing this?! Why?!

" What d'you think" He growled. I whimpered as he slid his hairy hand from my shoulder to my waist. It scared me. I didn't want this. I didn't. At all! I just--No!

" Please," I begged. I really didn't want this. He just grinned at me evilly. I heard a rustling from under him. He threw his pants agaisnt the wall. He started to kiss me. I didn't respond. I knew he didn't care. He just wanted..._that. _I realized I was fully naked, when I felt a breeze come over my body.

" No!" I screamed. I pounded on his chest, to get him off me. I didn't want this. Not at all. My fists were useless. He just smiled at me evilly. I felt something nudge my entrance. It can't be! No!

" Ready?" He snarled. I shook my head. I tried to push him off. But he wouldn't budge.

" Please, Rick. I'll do anything, but please, just don't do this to me. Please." I begged. He tore my cheek with his claws. I screamed as he thrusted himself into me.

" Nooooooooooo!" I yelled. I gripped, and twisted the bed sheets in defeat and pain. I hated this. I hated this so much... I wanted to kill him and kill anyone else who hurt me! I couldn't take this! His erection in my vagina killed me inside!

" It'll feel better in a few minutes, don't worry." He assured me. I looked up to find his face full with pleasure. I frowned and screamed as loud as I could. But then, I felt an odd feeling. Orgasm. Not that. No. I wouldn't give in. But I couldn't help it. My face relaxed and my head lolled back in pure pleasure. I could tell Rick was smiling. Smugly. I looked up. I was right. He smiled at me, in a friendly way. I frowned and closed my eyes. I felt him releasing himself from me.

" Told you it would feel better. Want a second round?" I looked up, panting hysterically, to find Rick placing his pants on. I shook my head. It was all I could do at the moment. I threw my head back on the pillow and ran my hand through my hair. It was sticky with sweat. I could tell. I touched the bandage on my forehead and found it soaked.

" So, how'd ya like it?" I looked up and found Rick stroking my bare legs with his claws.

" Why did you do this?" I asked, hatred in my voice.

" I know why." I voice spoke loudly. I looked around and found no one.

" Who are you?" I yelled.

" Jeb Batchelder. I am a scientist who asked Richard to place his sperm into you." What a sick-o! He _asked _Rick to do this to me?!

" You bastard! How can you do this to me?!" I yelled loudly. I got up from my bed and looked around the room. The TV screen flickered on and I turned to face a man wth graying, brown hair. He wore a white-coat. I freaked out and hid behind the side of my bed. I was naked. I didn't need a middle-aged man to see me like that.

" Sweetie, I didn't want this to happen. I am sorry, but my boss, Riska Moschinda, has requested Rick for this task. I'm very sorry." He looked hurt. I could tell. But not because of this, but because of something else. I peeked my eyes over the rail of the bed. That's when the TV gave out. A silence hovered over the dark room. I reached out to take my scrubs, but then felt a hairy hand cover mine gently.

" I think you'd be more comfortable with jeans and a shirt, right?" I looked up and nodded. Rick left the room and left me in total blackness. I started to think about different things. Like for instance, what just happened. I had to accept it. I was raped. I didn't even think I was old enough to use the word. I was going get big, with a human being in my stomach. Feeding off whatever I eat and drink. I never thought that I would actually get pregnant, or raped for that matter. Why would this happen to me? What did I do wrong?

" Sophi?" A knock on the door brought me back to reality. My head snapped to the door knob. It was slowly turning. I ran behind the other side of the bed. The voice sounded very familiar. It sounded like Jeff's.

* * *

**I. Feel. So. Dirty. (sobbing) I actually did that. Sure, it was crappy, but it was my first 'Lemon' Scene. I shouldn't even capitalize those words! Ugh! Gross, gross, gross, gross, GROSS! I feel so dirty. By the way, the title of this story is based on a song called ' I Am Fighting' by my friend's band. They broke up. I don't own the song or band. My friend does. The band's called The Jetsetting. Very cool music. **


	3. Touch

**Hey everyone. I'm not exactly such a happy camper today. First of all, I'm supposed to get braces on Monday, my dad forgot to buy me the other Twilight books, and I have to do a stupid math packet for the whole summer. The hell is wrong with the whole damn world?! What?! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Oh, great, another downside on life!**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Sophi?" A knock on the door brought me back to reality. My head snapped to the door knob. It was slowly turning. I ran behind the other side of the bed. The voice sounded very familiar. It sounded like Jeff's.

What do I do? I can't tell Jeff something like this. I can't tell him I was raped. Oh My God, Rick would come in any minute. They might get into a fight and I would lose Jeff 'cuz he would think I was cheating on him. I can't handle anymore of this.

" Sophi?" I heard feet shuffling inside my room. I stayed, back pressed agaisnt the bed's edge. I was just raped, and still naked, while my boyfriend has no idea.

" Sophi? Are you okay? Why aren't you on your bed?" He probably felt the bed. I couldn't tell him what just happened. It'll crush him. He'll probably think I was lying.

" Sophi, I can hear you breathing. Are you behind the bed?" He asked, making his way around the bed to my position. He had turned on the lights when he entered. It made me feel self-conscious about my body. I felt a cold hand touch my knee. It was Jeff's. I moved away, but he persisted on holding me.

" There you are. I was worried. Why are you--" He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt my whole leg. He moved his hand up to my arm. But on his way, he touched my breast. It scared me. I didn't like it when people _touched _me like that.

" Sophi? Why are you naked?" He asked, shock in his voice as he slid his hand off my shoulder.

" Jeff, I can explain." I said rapidly. His expression turned to hurt, then, anger.

" Sophi, what did you do? Did you do what I think you did with someone else?" He asked fiercely. I touched his cheek, but he got up from his crouched figure and stomped towards the door.

" Please, Jeff. You don't understand!" I yelled, as I took the bed sheets and covered myself as I got up to the front of the bed.

" Oh, no! I understand! I understand all you wanted was sex! I can't believe you, Sophi! Why would you do this to me?!" He yelled as his hand was only inches from the door knob.

" I was raped!" I said rapidly. He stopped short and turned around.

" What?" He asked, hurt and astonshment dripping from his voice. I stood there, head hung, with my boyfriend now knowing what happened. I nodded my head, thinking it would be wasted on him. But then he walked towards me, hesitated for a moment and hugged me. He kept a hand on the back of my head, while the other was pressed agaisnt my arm, holding me tightly. At first, I was stiff, not understanding what he was doing, but then I hugged him back and buried my face in his shoulder. He stroked my long dark hair, as I soaked his hoodie with my sobs and tears.

It felt weird having someone hug you. Especially if you're naked and was just finished getting raped by some guy you had a crush on and then realized he was a Beast with hair, claws, the whole enchilada.

" Shooo, it's going to be okay." He said as he sat me on his lap and sat himself on the edge of the bed. I sniffled and shook my head.

" No, it won't. Because, I'm going to get pregnant, all for some scientists." He froze and looked at me. I looked up.

" What?" I asked.

" What scientists are you talking about?" He asked as he sat me next to him. It was as if he knew these scientists.

" Jeb Batchelder and Rosika something. Why? Do you know them?" I asked with pure shock in my voice. He got up and paced in front of me.

" No, no, no! Those bastards! They're actually torturing me like this too?! Why would they do tthis to you?1 They can't do this! It's just wrong!" He said as he kicked the wall next to him. I just sat there.

" Sophi, here are yo--" Rick barged in and held out my black tank top with my light cotton sweat pants. But as he opened the door, he saw Jeff in there. Jeff and him froze and glared at eachother. Well, Rick was glaring, but Jeff was facing him blankly.

" You bastard." Jeff whispered. He started taking steps towards Rick. But Rick stopped him by placing a palm on Jeff's shoulder.

" Up-bup-bup, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend." He pointed towards me and robotic things flew into the window. They looked exactly like robots, except they had a hairy skin on them. Their metallic hands pressed agaisnt my wrist and they hauled me to the wall. I hung there, with a cold, metalloid blade agaisnt my neck. IT was pressed so tight, I felt the sharp edge starting to cut through the soft skin. This made me feel extremely weird and scared.

First of all, I was fully naked, my boyfriend would suffer for what just happened a few minutes ago, and I would suffer for nine months for what just happened.

" Don't do anything to her." Jeff muttered. Rick chuckled and snapped his fingers. The robots let me go and I fell with a hard thud. I got up quickly and painfully to get the bed sheets. I wrapped them around me. I ran behind Jeff and held on to his shoulder.

" Aww, look at this. What a happy couple. Too bad they'll die happy as well." I whimpered. But then, I heard the door break down, and all of Jeff's siblings were there. They were ina fighting position. All with fierce expressions. Even Total had a fierce expression. And he's a dog.

" Oops, sorry. Did we interrupt something? No? Great, than that gives us enough time to kick your butt!" Max yelled and charged towards Rick. She threw a punch toward Rick's face and I could hear the sickening crack of his nose. Jeff ran toward's his sister's side and made a round-house kick into Rick's neck. Rick had dodged it, and threw a punch towards Jeff's stomach. Jeff held his abdomen and stumbled but kept kicking Rick's legs to make him lose his balance.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I backed into the corner of the room and brought my knees to my chest, then wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face into them. This was all happening so fast. I didn't know if I would live through it. I shut my eyes tightly and covered my ears with the palms of my hands in an attempt to discard all the noises and imges from entering my brain. I could still hear it. All the cracks, grunts, and yells.

But then I felt storng arms scoop me up and take me away. I opened my eyes to find Jeff running out of the hospital. I looked around and found people staring, but ignored them. Jeff was saving me. He looked around the parking lot. As if he was gonna-- Crap! Is he really gonna do what I think he is?1 He's gonna steal a car?! What?!

" There!" He yelled and brought me to a shiny, silver Volvo**( A/N: Get it? Shiny, silver Volvo... Nevermind.) **Hemade me stand at the front of the car. I saw his hands fidgeting with a bobby pin trying to unlock the car. Yeah right! The day a bobby pin can unl--

" Got it!" He yelled gleefully and opened the door. I stood there, dumbfounded.

" Come on, Sophi. We don't have much time!" He yelled. I nodded and went to the front seat. I was worried. I mean, of course he can beat someone up and everything, but how exactly can he drive a car?

" Wait, stay here." He said quickly. He ran to the hood of the car and opened it. I couldn't see what he was doing, but it looked as if he was tinkering with a few wires to make the car start. The car roared to life.

" Done!" He yelled. I just sat there. Watching him. He ran back to the driver's seat, then floored the gas pedal. We sped out of the hospital and we were already going through thes treets of New Jersey.

" Quick, Sophi, tell me where you live." I didn't think he would be able to do this, but I told him anyway. He followed my directions and we were at my house.

" How'd you do that?" I asked, shocked. He grinned at me and leaned over the the switch and kissed me. My hand raised to cup his cheek. His hand went into my hair and held me for dear life.

" Come on, we gotta get going." He whispered as we broke apart. Our foreheads were touching and leaning agaisnt each other.

" Why?" I whines softly. He chuckled and leaned away from me. He got out of the car and opened the hood of the car. He turned it off and shut the hood. I was about to open the door and get out, but then I felt the door stop.

" Huh?" I asked. Jeff smiled at me and opened my door. He took my hand and led me out of the door. I giggled and he smirked. I turned around and started to walk towards my house. I could've sworn I heard him hiss a 'Yes!' on our way. I smiled to myself and tried the door. It was unlocked. I opened it with caution. I looked around and found my dog sleeping on her bed. I was glad she wasn't dead. I could tell 'cuz her back was raising up and down in breaths. I looked around and found the whole living clattered. I frowned and found a picture of my parents. It was broken. I smiled inwardly, happy that now they were safe.

But then that reminded me of what had happened. I dropped the frame and it shattered all over again.

" Sophi? What's wrong?" Jeff dropped the remains of a lamp and ran to hug me from behind. I started to cry. Right now, as I speak, an organism was developing in my Uterus.

" Sophi? Please, tell me. What's wrong?" He spun me around and blankly stared at me. I shook my head and sniffled.

" It's just. Now... I'm pregnant! I'm gonna have a child! I'm only fifteen! This cannot be happening!" I screamed. He pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder and kept shaking my head. I gasped hysterically into his chest. He stroked my hair and shushed me. We both sunk down onto the floor. I leaned into his chest, he leaned onto my shoulder. I sniffled and pulled away from him. I held his arms and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him and he sat there, then passed his tounge onto my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I happily obliged. I clawed his arms in an effort to keep him from disapeering. I really loved him. I had only known him for six hours, and I knew I loved him. He saved me from death. I had to thank him somehow.

I allowed the bed sheets I wore to slip off. I needed him right now. He didn't take notice of what I did. I took his hand and leaned it over my chest. He gasped into the kiss. My lips were let go, craving for the burn. He looked down blindly and hissed. I sat there. I didn't know what he wanted. I maneuvered his hand to slide down my figure. I stopped at my inner thigh. He gasped at the static touch. He slowly took his hand back. I pressed my lips into a hard line. I was relieved he let go, but dismal at the same time. A tear escaped my left eye and slithered it's way down into my neck and down onto my waist.

" I'm sorry, Sophi. But, I--" I pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. I smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled back and we got up.

" Jeff, stay here. I have to get dressed." I said. He nodded and crossed his arms as he walked around the living room and picked up the random pieces that lay on the ground. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I checked the inside to make sure no one was inside. All clear. I rsn to my drawer and found a black shirt. I placed on a bra and then my shirt. I looked into another drawer and found my underwear and jeans. I placed those on too and jumped into my shoes. I tied my messy hair into a hard ponytail. My side bangs jumped out and rested on my left eye.

I looked around for anything I might want to keep. That's when I found it. It was a picture my parents and I took at a booth one time in te mall. My father had his tounge out, my mom gave me the bunny ears and was smiling. I was hugging them both, their cheeks to mine. My eyes were tightly shut and I was smiling a toothy grin. I was only seven at the time. I smiled and placed it in my belt. It had a secret coompartment, to keep valuables.

That's when I heard voices. Downstairs. I walked towards my door to peep.

" Iggy, are you alright? Did that girl do anything to you?" I heard Max's voice say harshly. My eyebrows furrowed. Who was Iggy? Was Iggy even a name?

" Max, don't worry. She can't do anything to me, remember?" I could hear Jeff's voice reply. I gasped, Iggy is...Jeff?

" Max, she can hear us. She doesn't know who Iggy is." I heard Ariel say sweetly to Max. I hissed and hid behind the door. I heard footsteps creak on the stairs. I gasped and ran towards my bed. I sat down casually and folded my hands. Max and the other guy I didn't know came in.

" Hi." I said a little bit too cheerful. Max's eyebrows raised and I made my way through the two teenagers and out the door I was. I ran down the stairs, still looking behing me. I bumped into someone. I looked front and found a girl with dark skin and curly hair smiling at me. I stood there.

" Hi! What's your name? Do you go to normal school? What happened between you and that Eraser? Did he like hit you or something? OMG! You have a cut on your cheek! Did he do this to you? What exactly did he do to you?" That's when it hit me. I frowned and started crying. Tears were sliding down my cheeks. It stung my right cheek, 'cuz that's where Rick had torn the skin. The girl stared at me and backed away from me. Jeff or 'Iggy' ran towards me and hugged me. He stroked my hair. The girl walked back to us.

" Did I say something wrong?" She asked shyly. I shook my head and buried my face into J--Iggy's chest. He held me tightly.

" Eew!" I looked around and found that little blond boy who smashed my head with the chair. I let go of Iggy and walked towards the little boy. He froze and stood there, but then loosened up and crossed his arms with a fierce look on his face. I leveled my head with his and started laughing. Hew looked at me confused, but then joined in. The others joined in as we all held our stomachs. I needed a good laugh right now. It really cured any sadness.

" What's so funny?" I heard Max yell from the stairs. I looked up and shut up. She glared at me and I shrunk in my spot. She looked around to find everyone quiet. I stood there. I was freaked out. Why would she hate me like this? I'll probably never know.

" Ariel, can you help me with something?" Max asked Ariel pointing her thumb at my room. What's she gonna do? Ariel removed her gaze from me and nodded. She smiled and ran up the stairs with Max into my room. I stood there. It was quiet...and awkward. I walked toward the kitchen and poured some coffee into a mug. I looked up and found the curly-haired girl, the little blond boy and Iggy staring at me. Hunger in their eyes. I picked up the mug and movved it around in the air. They followed it's movement. I shrugged and asked them.

" Are you guys hungry?" I asked. The little blond boy instantly swooped down and slid on the gorund aand hugged my ankle.

" Yes! Please!" He pleaded. I smiled and went into the kitchen, realizing something.

" Uh, little boy, can you lemme go?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me. I smiled and held him. I wonder if this is what it's suppossed to feel like when you're a mother.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in Max's POV. Some Fax in it. In it, alot of suprises will come up. Some of your questions will be answered, some won't. Thank sfor reading. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Weird

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter to my best story ever, in my record, **_**I Am Fighting. **_**Thanks for all the reviews! Especial Gracias a:**

**jamesbondyaright: Well, ya got whatcha wanted. You are mentioned here! Thanks for all of your reviews! Thanks for being honest and supportive!**

**jazdi909: Thanks for always being the first to review. Keep reviewing.**

**Kare963: Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

**Eternity of Night: You go! Great reviews! Thanks for noticing the grammar. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclamer: Me- I told you already! I don't own Maximum Ride! What d'you want from me?!**

**Max- Nothing really, this is just fun. **

**Me- I hate you.**

**Max- I know.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

" Iggy, take her home! Ugh!" I yelled to Iggy as I did a round-house kick towards the Eraser's abdomen.

" But Max! What about him?!" Iggy yelled as he punched the Eraser's side.

" Iggy, now!" I yelled. He nodded and ran to the girl in the corner. She looked freaked out. Her knees were folded into her chest, her arms around them, and her head buried into them. It made me feel an inkling of pity for her. But then it disapeared. Iggy scooped her up in his arms and jumped out of the window. I didn't hear a thud. I guess he probably flew or landed safely.

I glanced over at Angel. She was kicking a Flyboy's spine. It's head fell off, then the whole thing collapsed into various parts. She giggled and ran towards Fang's side and started kicking the Flyboy's shin. Fang was punching it's robotic face. He got the eyes to bust. Nudge and Gazzy were helping me with the Eraser I was fighting.

Fang and Angel had finally gotten the Flyboy to collapse. Angel smiled and ran to my side. Fang as well.

" You guys won this time. But mark my words! I'll be back!" The Eraser snarled and ran out the window and into a car. We watched from the broken wall. He sped off into a different direction.

" Come on, guys. We have to get out o' here." I said. They all nodded and one by one, glided out into the open night sky. Fang and I were the last to depart.

" Where to?" He asked me clamly over the 'Whoosh' of the wind.

" The girl's place." I said. He nodded and we circled around the kids and led the way towards the girl's house.

* * *

"Angel, what d'you mean?" I asked Angel after she said the dreadful word. That word was 'Rape.' I had asked her to help me with something whe she was downstairs with the girl.

_Max, that girl has a name. Sophi. _Angel said harshly in my mind. I rolled my eyes.

" Max, what I mean, is that _that _Eraser raped her!" She started crying again and I had to hold her. I stroked her blond curls. She sniffled and let go.

" Max, can I go now?" She asked. I nodded and wiped a tear that was starting in my right eye.

" Somethin' wrong?" I heard Fang's calm and emotionless voice at the bedroom doorway. I looked up and shook my head. He walked toward me and sat next to me on the bed's edge.

" Max." He said in a 'Do You Seriously Think I'm Gonna Believe That?' tone. I laughed lightly.

" You know that girl Iggy's with?" I asked Fang. He nodded. I looked down at my hands.

" She was, she was...raped." I whispered the last word. Fang stared at me. The slightest hint of shock in his eyes.

" Really?" He asked. His voice had no emotion, but his eyes said it all. I nodded sadly. He looked away and sighed softly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and made him turn around.

" We'll have to be delicate about this, alright?" He nodded. I took a deep breath and got up. Fang remained behind me. We both walked down the stairs lightly. I found the children sitting at the table eating with caution and talking about different things.

" Hungry?" I heard the girl's soft voice call from the kitchen. She was holding up plates. I shifted my eyes to Angel. She nodded and I nodded to the girl.

_Max. _Angel said in a warning voice in my head. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitched where the g--Sophi was standing next to Iggy. She was smiling at him the whole time. He was cooking some meat. It smelled great. Spicy, too. Weird thing was, I could smell the spice. I looked behind me, Fang was still there. I smiled at him and kept walking towards the girl. Sophi. I turned back around and stood there, shifting my eyes in case any Flyboys or more Undead Erasers pop up.

" Hey, would you like rice with your meat?" Sophi asked. Rice with meat? Never really heard of that.

" Uh, sure. I guess." I said. She smiled and walked towards a black with metal stripes pot and opened it's top. She picked up a large, plastic, black spoon and reached into the pot. I expected she was going to release a gun or something, but instead, she released a nice, steaming hot spoonful of rice. I sighed a sigh of relief inwardly and smiled.

" Here." She said as she handed me the plate.

" Forks are over there." She said as she pointed towards a white cabinet. I nodded and walked toward it. I opened it slowly and ducked when it was wide open. Nothing happened. I lunducked and looked around to find everyone staring at me. Especially Sophi. She had a look of confusion on her face. I smiled sheepishly and took a fork from the cabinet and walked away. I could hear giggles and cackles escape from the kids at the table. I blushed and sat next to Total who was next to Angel.

" Way to go, Spaz." He said. I heard Sophi gasp and a plate shattered. I looked up and found her staring at Total.

" D-did that d-dog just t-t-t-talk?" She stuttered. I looked from Total to her. Then, I thought of something.

" No, that was just Zephyr. He always knows how to throw voices. It wasn't Total. Course not." I said rapidly. I glared at Gazzy in an attempt to convince Sophi it was him. I looked back at her and smiled. She sighed a sigh of relief and leaned down to pick up the shattered remains of the plate. Fang leaned down as well to help her. It gave me an icky feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kind of like when he was flirting with Brigid back in Antarctica. I growled lowly and started eating the meat. It tasted pretty spicy. It was great. It tasted kinda like what Mom made two weeks ago, when we visited her in Arizona.

Sophi was probably Hispanic.

" Thanks for helping me. Ugh. This was one of my Mom's favorite plates. She's gonna kill me when she gets back from her vacation." I heard Sophi complain to Fang. He smirked and shook his head. I laughed lightly, but then furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of her making him smirk like that.

" Max, where are we gonna go today?" Angel asked sweetly. I knew she meant 'Max, where are we gonna sleep today since we have no home?'

" Go? J--Iggy, I thought you said you guys were visiting family? What d'you guys mean go?" Sophi asked as she handed Fang another plate full of food. I glared at Iggy. Though I knew it was wasted on him.

" Well, uh--"

" You guys should've just said something. You guys can stay over if you'd like. I mean, the house is big enough for all of you. I mean, only if you want." Sophi offered. She smiled at all of us.

" Omg! So you mean we can do, like, a sleepover?! Oh, that'd be so much fun! Please, Max! Can we do this?!" Nudge seemed really happy for this. But I wasn't prepared to let my guard down. I glanced towards Angel. BIg. Mistake. She gave me the Bambi Eyes. I frowned and sighed.

" Fine. But just one night, all right guys?" I said. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy cheered. I laughed lightly and shook my head. Fang walked towards the table and sat in front of me. He slowly reached for the food. I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin under the table.

" Ow! Why'd ya do that?!" He asked. I smiled sweetly and kept eating. Everyone stared at him. Sophi let out a snicker and shook her head.

" Hey, guys. I really wanna know who you are. Can ya tell me something about yourselves?" Sophi asked curiously as she sat at the couch and stared at us and petted her dog.

" I'm Tiffany-Krystal Ride! I like to shop, I'm terrified of rats, I love my sis, Ariel, and I'm great with people!" Nudge called out as she ran from the sink and sat next to Sophi. She smiled hugely at her. Sophi just stared at her.

" Cool." Gazzy came back from the sink as well and kept drinking his water.

" My name's Zephyr, I know how to throw voices, and I fart alot. Oh, I love to make bombs. I make 'em with Iggy." He pointed towards Iggy. Iggy froze and blushed furiously. I laughed and finished my food. I was still hungry. I blushed and walked towards Sophi with my plate.

" Yes?" She asked. I blushed even more and held out my plate.

" Um, can I get more, um, food?" I asked sheepishly. She smiled and got up from her position. Her dog followed. But it seemed annoyed. Total was smelling it's butt. It kept turning it's head to growl at Total. But it seemed as though Total liked it. So he continued to smell the other dog's butt. I shook my head and followed the girl into the kitchen. Soon enough, Fang was behind me. I could tell for the same reason.

" You guys eat alot. Here." She said as she placed more meat and rice on our plates. She smiled at us and walked towards the fridge. She opened it and picked up a can of soda. At first, I thought she was gonna pull out a bomb or something, but instead it was a can of soda. She popped it opened and started to drink it.

" So, what are your names?" She asked towards me and Fang.

" Well, my name's Maxine. But, I feel more comfortable with just Max." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked up and found Fang's eyes fuming with anger. I guess I forgot to introduce him. Now he had to talk. Ha!

" And you?" She asked taking a casual sip of her soda. He froze and looked up at her.

" Nick." Then continued eating. He smirked at me and Sophi just nodded. I rolled my eyes and finished eating the rest of my meal. I finished and took the plate towards the sink. I glanced at the clock and realized it three in the morning. My eyes widened and I rushed towards the others.

" Guys, it's already three in the morning. I think it's better if we go to sleep. Now." I said urgently. They all nodded sleepily and the children ran up the stairs.

" Um, where do ya guys wanna sleep?" Sophi asked as she threw her crushed can into the recycling bin next to the normal garbage bin.

" We can sleep on the couch. Keep watch on the door." I said. She looked suprised.

" No way, you guys should sleep upstairs. Go on. You're guests. I can sleep on the couch." She offered. I shook my head and explained tto her what would happen if she made us sleep upstairs. She nodded and walked towards the couch and removed the cushions.

" What're you doing?" I asked. She smiled and pulled out the bed that was folded in the couch's interior. She held out her hand and smiled.

" Lemme get something for a second." She said. She jogged up the stairs and looked into a closet that was next to the stairs. She took out blue bed sheets and three pillows. She ran back.

" Here ya go. To make it more comfortable. Are you sure you wouldn't want to sleep upstairs?" She asked. I nodded and sat at the edge of the bed with caution. It was fairly comfy. It fit four people. I approximated.

" Alrighty then. Night." She said as she waved at us from the stairs. We waved back and sat at the bed's edge. I thought of something important. What happens if someone entered into Sophi's room window? She'd be helpless.

" Iggy, you stay in Sophi's room, alright?" His eyes widened and he stared at me blankly. I shoved him and called him a sexist pig. He just laughed and walked up the stairs. I sighed and started playing with my fingers. Fang took note of this. Everytime I was nervous about something, I would play with things, especially my fingers.

" Something wrong?" He asked when he sat next to me. The room was dark and all we could hear were the people outside talking to eachother and dogs barking.

" No. Why d'you ask?" I asked him as I turned to him. His eyes were filled with mixed emotions which he didn't do normally. I gave him a puzzled expression and his face moved closer to mine. Hesitantly, though. He tilted his head and kissed me. At first, my eyes were wide as saucers, but then, they fluttered shut and I started to kiss him back. He passed his tounge along my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I smiled lightly agaisnt his lips and parted my lips, and allowed his tounge to do a little exploring. My hand reached up to cup his cheek, while the other was layed over his hand. His free hand reached up to remove the scrunchy that kept my hair tied in a ponytail. I stopped kissing him and got up from my sitting position.

" Fang, what are you doing?" I asked urgently. He shrugged and walked towards me.

" Max, what d'you think? This time, you have no escape. We'll have to talk about our relationship." My eyes widened and he smiled lightly. He came closer and kissed me again.

* * *

**Hey! Um, guys, I was thinking, what d'you guys think about Parental Control: Maximum Ride Style?**


	5. Pleasure

**Hey Ya'll! Just to let ya know, this cahpter has Lemon in it! So beware!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Wait a sec, didn't I already say that? Like, a while ago?!**

**Sophi's POV**

" Hey, you guys! I think you should get to bed now." I said to thee Tiffany, Zephyr, and Ariel. They all groaned and turned off the TV. They all ran to the guest room bed and lied under the cover. I smiled and patted their foreheads. On my way out, I flicked the lights out. When I entered my room, I jumped. I found Iggy sitting next to the dresser. And in front of him was the window. I ran to him and gripped his elbow. I was scared he was leaving me.

" Sophi?" He asked me. I hugged his neck. He gave me a puzzled expression. I leaned down and planted my lips over his. I wanted to keep him. I didn't want him to leave. It would crush me. I need him. He completes me. Corny talk, I know, but love can get you to talk about someone differently.

" Sophi, what's wrong?" Iggy asked me when we broke apart. I shook my head and hugged him. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

" Sophi, what's wrong? Why are freaking out?" Iggy asked me. I shook my head and sat on his lap.

" Well, when I came in, I saw you sitting here, and I thought you were going to--to leave me." I gasped. He stared at me blankly, eyes wide as saucers.

" Sophi, how can you think that? You know I would never do that to you." I nodded and looked down. I felt his thumb, and index finger take a hold of my chin and raise it so I was facing him.

" You know why?" He asked. I shook my head. I really didn't. Unless he means...

" I love you." He said as his lips reached mine and released a heated kiss. Wait, he actually said that? Really? I thought he didn't feel that strongly like I do. He did? I can't believe this.

I really can't. But I should. Because I love him too.

" You do?" I asked when our lips seperated, yet our noses were touching.

" Of course." He said. I blushed furiously and pecked his lips. I decided I should say the same.

" I love you too." I whispered. He smiled widely and parted his lips to kiss me deeply. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He spun me around, so my back was to the dresser. One of his hands were tangled in my hair, while the other was pressed agaisnt the wooden dresser area next to my head. All we could hear was the gasps and hisses of our kisses. My hands were in his hair, clawing and kneading. I felt his hand slid down from my hair and pull the hem of my shirt. I stopped kissing him and looked at him, shocked.

" Sorry. Force of the moment." He said. He looked down and his hand removed from the dresser and my shirt. He was about to get up to walk away, but I gulped and pulled my shirt off, leaving my gray bra only. He turned to stare at me, blindly. I pulled his face to mine and kept kissing him. He wanted to pull away, but my grip on his neck only tighten. Finally, he gave up and kissed me back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled lightly agaisnt my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up effortlessly and brought me to my bed and laid me softly on it. Never letting go of my lips. I held on to him and slid my hands down to his sweat shirt.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me with a sparkle of regret in his eyes. I nodded and he yanked his sweat shirt over his head and threw it somewhere, and left his white tank. We kept kissing. This was such a magical moment. I really did love him. I mean, he saved me from death. And sure, got me involved in it, but it was great. I loved him, and he loved me. It was as easy as that. He bowed his head to start kissing my neck and that's when I felt it. Feathers. Wings. Large ones at that.

" Iggy!" I yelled loudly. He stopped nibbling on my collar bone and snapped up. With a horrified expression on his face.

" What's wrong?! Did I hurt you in any way?!" He asked me, in a worried tone. I plucked a feather from his left wing and held it in between our faces. He knew what was there.

" Sophi, I can expla--" I cut him off.

" Explain what, Iggy? That you have wings? Iggy, what didn't you tell me this?" I asked firmly. He sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. I laid there, watching him intently. I could see his wings coming out of holes in his white tank. They shifted slightly. But it didn't scare me. He rubbed the back of his neck in sorrow.

" Sophi, I guess I'm gonna have to explain what happened in the past fifteen years." He said. I sat next to him on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. He turned to face me.

" Well, it all started when I was just an embryo..." He told me how these scientists who had asked Rick to rape me, had interjected avian DNA into his cells, that was the reason for the wings. Then, he told me how when they wanted to enhance his night vision, only to have worsen it, only making him blind. Now he was running away from the Beasts that are actually called Erasers, and those robotic things that had pinned me to the wall back at the hospital. He also told me that Max, Nick, Ariel, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, and Total were experiments as well from that lab, they have come to know, as the School. Also, he told me that he wasn't even visiting family. He already had family there with him.

" And that's the story." He told me with a fake smile. I hugged his neck, and buried my face in the indent between his neck and shoulder. He buried himself in my hair, and held my arm in an attempt to hug me back.

" I'm so sorry that happened to you, Iggy." I said, on the verge of tears. He shook his head and sat me on his lap.

" It's not your fault. You didn't know." He said as he leaned his forehead agaisnt the side of my head.

" But wait, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I said as I moved my head farther from his. He bit his lip.

" Well, I didn't know you that much. Max always tells us we shouldn't try to get so attached that we would blurt something out like this." He said. I chuckled and buried my face in his neck. He kissed my hair and buried his face in it.

" Iggy, what d'you think will happen?" I said, pulling away and holding my stomach. He sighed and laid his hand on my stomach.

" I don't know, Sophi. Maybe it didn't take effect." He said. I nodded sadly and a tear slid down my cheek and landed on his hand. He pulled me back into his arms. I held tightly onto him.

" I guess we should get some sleep." He said. I laid back down and covered myself with the covers. He walked back in front of the window. That's when I remembered what we were doing. I smiled evilly and crawled over the bed to the spragging board at the end of the bed. I turned his head away from the window view and started to kiss him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he gave up and continued to kiss me. I pulled lightly on his head and he climbed over the spragging board and onto the bed and was back over me. I embraced his neck in my arms and he started to kiss my neck like before.

Wherever he kissed, he left a trail of fire. I started moaning when he reached my cleavage. He looked up, blindly and smirked. He lowered his head more and kissed my stomach. I let out a choked moan and let my head lie on the purple pillow beneath me. Iggy came back up and met me in a heated kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He caught my bottom lip in between his lips and I hissed. He let go of my lips and went down to my neck and planted butterfly kisses all over. I moaned lightly. I could feel him smirk over my pulse point.

I pulled lightly on his tank. He smirked at me and yanked it off, then threw it on the pile where my shirt and his sweatshirt was. He continued kissing my neck. His knees seperated my thighs and he lay himself in between them. I ran my hand over his pale, perfectly sculpted chest and abs. I could feel him shiver at our touch. I ran my nails down his abs lightly, only to hear him moan with pleasure. It made me blush furiously. I reached down to my belt and unfastened it, then dropped it next to the bed. Iggy didn't take notice of it. I started to unzip the jeans and lowered them slightly down to my thighs. He felt that and smiled at me. He reached down himself and helped me. He then threw it next to the bed and continued kissing me. His hands started sliding up and down my arms, slowly. It made me shiver delightfully.

He locked his hands with mine and pinned them softly on either side of my body. One of his hands let go and cupped my cheek. This was my oppoturnity to get his pants off. I reached down and pulled lightly on belt loop. He stopped kissing me and smiled at me. He reached down and held the back of my hand. He led my hand to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. He then kicked them off and left his gray boxers only. It left me speechless. I felt a cold finger on my inner thigh. I looked down and found Iggy fingering my underwear. This was the moment. Thank God he was blind. I felt the elastic lower slightly. He looked back up at me, well not really, but you get the point. He was asking me.

" Go on," I assured him. He smiled at me slowly and kissed me passionately. He then lowered the clothing down to knees. I blushed furiously. I swear, I probably looked like a tomato. He reached out to touch. I let out a moan when he slid his finger over my clit. He hen looked back up at me blindly and smirked. He brought my hand over to his boxers and inserted my thunb under the elastic. I knew what he was telling me and I did as I was told. I slid the elastic down...down...down.

**( A/N: I don't feel comfortable talking about HIS secretion, okay? I will not write about his.)**

He leaned over me and allowed his hands to support him. He stayed there and kissed me. Our foreheads stayed touching.

" Ya know, we don't have to do this, only if you don't want to." He said with a chuckle. I smiled and pecked his lips.

" But I do." I said. He smiled lightly and positioned himself. I took my chance to look at the clock. It was five in the morning. Everyone must have been asleep by now. I felt an odd shiver run through my body.

" Ready?" He asked me shyly. That word reminded me of what happened back at the hospital. When...Rick raped me.

I gulped and nodded. Then, remembered and laced fingers with his hand, signaling him, 'yes.' I felt him nearing me. I felt his erection enter. Since I was now used to this, all I felt was pleasure. I took my wrist and covered my cry. I heard a groan come from Iggy. I looked up and found him with a goofy smile. I smiled and reached up to bring his face to mine. We started kissing, still in the middle. It only helped our orgasms to build larger. At the same time, we leet go and threw our heads back in pleasure. It lasted about three minutes. I held tightly onto his hands. My head stayed on the pillow, I was oanting lightly. Iggy was as well.

" How was it?" Iggy asked me, as he rolled off and covered us with the sheets.

" Amazing." I gasped. He smiled at me and kissed me. I was still slightly awake. He realized this and started kissing my neck. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Crap

**Ugh! I just got my braces on Monday! I hate this! They still didn't get on the wires! Ugh!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else, but the plot.**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

I woke up to the sound of soft snoring. I looked up and found Iggy sleeping peacefully. I smiled and looked down. I found his left arm around my waist, while the other one was between my head and the pillow. His hand was tangled in my hair. I carefully took his hand from my waist and started planting light kisses to his cold, pale fingertips. He was slowly waking up. One of his eyes opened a slit and then the other did as well. He looked down, blindly and smiled wistfully at me. I stopped kissing his hand, but still held it. My head reached up to his and our lips touched.

I laced fingers with his hand and brought down and rested it on the bed. Soon enough, he was on me. We stopped kissing and I looked into his eyes. I sensed something was gonna happen.

Just then, at that very same moment, Max burst in.

" Iggy, can yo--Woah! Whoo! Sorry 'bout that, guys. Iggy, can I talk to you?" She asked as she slapped her hand over her eyes and hid in the hallway. Iggy sighed and got off me. He smiled as he placed on his boxers and jeans. I smiled back and pecked his lips, then he disapeared out the door.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I think I was just scarred for life. Scarred. For. Life. I just saw Sophi and Iggy about to do 'it!' What the hell?! How can Iggy do this type of thing?! He knows what can come up _nine months later. _Is he on crack?!

" Iggy? Why did you do this?" I asked him in the firmest tone possible. I really wanted to rip his head off and then flush it down the toilet.

" What d'you mean?" He asked calmly, raising his hands out of his pockets and then putting 'em back in. I rolled my eyes and hauled him to the bathroom and locked the room.

" James Griffiths," I yelled. He hated it when I called him that. " How can you sleep with that girl?! You know what can happen to her later!" I screeched. He nodded and shrugged. I was speechless.

" She's already been touched. She's already been done. She gave me the permission." He said. I stood there. He waved dissmissively and unlocked the bathroom, then left to Sophi's room.

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Sophi? It's me." I heard Iggy's smooth voice come from outside my room. I smiled and ran to the door, then opened it and took Iggy's hand. He sat down as I finished getting dressed.

" What're you wearing?" He asked me curiously. I giggled and blushed furiously. I hadn't exactly finished getting dressed.

" Well, uh, I'm wearing my blue, V-Neck, light votton, short sleeved sweater, with my...panties." I said. His eyes widened and he chuckled lightly. I giggled and placed my warm, tan hand over his cold, pale one. He gasped and so did I. We both manuevered the hands to lace together. We both stared at them, feeling the static course through our bodies. We both faced eachother again and smiled. Our faces got closer and closer until it happened. We kissed, and we felt more than what was expected. We were both so caught up in the moment, I forgot what I was doing. I pushed him harshly on the bed. We continued our little makeout session.

He rolled us over and slid us in one swift movement so I was more comfortable on the bed. He started going for my neck. I moaned quietly but remembered. We can't be doing this all the time. It's just wrong. I frowned at my logic and pushed lightly on Iggy's chest. He stopped kissing my neck and looked down on me.

" What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Iggy, we can't be doing this all the time. It's just not right." I said.

" It's right to me," He smirked and went back for my neck, but I pushed him again. This time he gave in and got off me. I pressed my lips in a hard line. I really did love Iggy, but we shouldn't be doing this all the time. It's just not right.

" Why?" Iggy's trembling voice broke my train of thought. I sighed and sat next to him. I laced my fingers with his.

" Iggy, relationships are not always about sex. You should know this. I mean, I would like us do that too--"

" Then why can't we?" He whined. I smiled and sat closer.

" Iggy, it's just not right. If we want this to work, we can't be doing this. What d'you think'll happen later?" I made reason with him. He sighed and nodded. I frowned and hugged him, hard. He hugged back and kissed my hair. Our fluff moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Guys, enough sucking on your faces and get out to eat breakfast!" I heard Ze--Gazzy'z voice from outisde. I smiled lightly and unlocked myself from Iggy's grip.

" Go, I have to finish getting dressed." I whispered. Iggy groaned.

" Why can't I stay here?" I gasped and smacked his arm playfully. He smiled and pecked my lips. He got up and left the room. I sighed and walked toward my dresser, which was next to the window. I hummed the whole time I was looking for a pair of jeans.

" What a lovely song. Isn't that called, Mary's Song?" I gasped and turned around to find Rick standing outside my window in my backyard. He had a jack knife out in his hand. I backed away. What can I do? I mean, I'm hopelessly weak. I can't just punch him and send him flying across the country. It's just not one of my specialties.

" Miss me?" He asked. He got even closer this time. He jumped right into my window and shut it. Then turned back around and walked towards me. I was so scared. He might do what he did last time. It'd still be easy for him. I mean, I only had my sweater and panties. He just has to pull of the elastic and bam! Right in! Easy entry!

" Get the hell away from me." I whispered darkly. He smiled evilly and reached out toward my hip. I slapped his hand away and run towards the door.

" Help me!" I yelled loudly and yanked the door open. I immediately heard boots stomping up and down on the stairs. I felt strong, hairy arms wrap around my waist tightly. But in a choking manner and not in a love filled one. I yelped and turned around to find Rick smiling evilly. He threw me over his shoulder and slams the door.

" Sophi!" I could hear Iggy's voice yell from outside my door.

" Iggy! Please hmmph mmmph!" I was muffled by having a woollen bag wrapped around my head.

" Sophi!" I could still hear his voice at my window. I was already in a big black van. With my hands tied behind my back, ankles wrapped up in rope, head suffocating from the cut off of air.

" Get back here you asshole!" I could hear Max cursing at the tail of the vehicle. I rubbed my head agaisnt the back of the rayon seat and succesfully got the bag off my head. I looked out the window. I can't believe Rick was stupid enough to leave it down. I could see Ni--Fang zooming down on me. My eyes widened and then shut tight when he scooped me up and carried me over the highway. People were stopping their cars and looking at all of us in awe.

" Hey! Give her back! Grr!" I heard Rick growl from the driver's seat window. Something hit Fang and made him drop me from mid-air. I opened my eyes and found I was still dropping. My hair was flying across my face. I gasped and heard a crack. I screamed and looked down. Blood was slithering it's way down the cracks of the black pavement, as it shone in the sun.

" Sophi!" I heard Iggy land from the flying and run towards me. I didn't know how he could hear me all the way from the air. My head dropped and I closed my eyes. I could feel the red liquid trickle from my mouth, hands touching my arms, voices yelling and screaming. That's when I blacked out.

" Get up!" I heard a harsh voice order. I opened my eyes a crack and found ten pairs of eyes staring at me. One of those eyes were very familiar. He had a long, metal stick in his hand. At the end of the stick, the end he wasn't holding was sparkling. Electricity. It was a zapper. I looked around the room and found it was white, with cages and metal tables all over the place.

" Get up!" I felt a stinging sensation on my arm and screamed. I looked down and found my shoulder burnt and bloody. I looked down again and found my hip messily wrapped with a white bandage. Blood was starting to bleed through the cloth. I looked up and found that scientist, Jeb, standing in front of my cage, with a frown on his face.

" Sleep well, sweetie?" He asked. I growled and used my right leg to kick the inside of my cage. Wait, I was in a cage? A cage?! I looked around and found it was all rusty and bloody. I shrunk and shifted myself to the back of the cage. I whimpered and started to cry. Tears started flooding my eyes.

" Is she awake?" I heard a feminine voice from behind the white coats and Rick. He was the one with the zapper.

" Yeah," I heard Rick growl. A woman, about thrity, dark skin, asian, a white coat and traditional clothing under shoved the scientists out of her way and kneeled down to my ieght of the cage.

" Hello, sweetie. Have you slept well?" She asked in an overly cheery voice. I whimpered and backed away even more. She laughed and snapped her fingers. A short, stubby man with a blad shiny head and dressed in a white coat came rushing with an empty needle in his hand. He handed it to the woman and she opened my cage door.

" Now come here, sweetie. I would like to test your blood for signs of pregnancy." She smiled at me sweetly and gripped my arm tightly. I whimpered and tried to squirm out of her grip. She frowned slightly.

" Now honey, I wouldn't want to use force, thank you." I could hear some form of accent escape from her voice. I frowned and allowed her to stick the needle into my arm. I flinched slightly when she did. I was always freaked out by needles.

" There, now, take her to the Keeper's Room. She'll have to stay there." She replaced her frown with an evil smile and flung the needle to Jeb. He caught it clumsily and walked out. Rick smiled and clutched the bars on my cage. He looked down and smiled evilly. I scowled and looked down at my bare legs. I was still wearing my sweater and panties. He carried my cage as if I was a shopping bag. Swinging it here and there. He brought me to a room. He openend the door and threw me on one of the large, white, plastic tables. I sighed and rested my head agasint the bars. Rick walked out and slammed the door on his way.

* * *

**Hey guys! This was gonna reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long chapter, but then I shortened it and the other chapter, will be up on the same day. Great isn't it? Please Review!!**


	7. Wow

**Next chapter to I Am Fighting. This one is real good. One of your questions in the reviews are answered. One of pregnancy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any other shit, okay? Just the plot.**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" There you are!" I heard a familiar voice call from the cage next to me. I looked over and found Iggy kneeling inside it, with his blue sweatshirt and black jeans. I smiled at the sight of him, even though we were in seperate cages, and _in _cages for that matter. He was smiling, but then smelt something burning. It was my shoulder, where Rick pointed the zapper. Iggy frowned and hung his head and slumped his shoulders.

" I'm sorry." He muttered. I frowned and sighed.

" Iggy, you don't have to be sorry. It isn't your fault." I said. He shook his head and choked back a sob. My eyes drooped and I slumped harshly on the cage floor.

" Yes, it is. If you've never've met me, you've never've been in this condition. This _is _my fault. You would've never've been raped, hurt, zapped--"

" And I would've never have fallen in love. I would have never have you. Never be with you." I stated fiercely and firmly. He looked up, blindly with apologetic eyes. I frowned even more. I knew he was right. If I have never have met him, I wouldn't have been in this mess. But I didn't care. I would do anything for him.

Suddenly the door flung open and it's intruder was Rick, with five other cages, lined up on one long, white, plastic table. In each cage a figure was kneeling, with a frown on their faces. One of them, though, had a serious expression. No emotion. That's when I realized it.

" There." I heard Rick say as he lined the table with mine and Iggy's. I looked at the people. They looked exactly like Iggy's family. And I was pretty sure they were.

" Max? What are we gonna do?" I heard Ar--Angel whimpering to Max's cage which was next to hers.

" We're gonna have to devise a plan to get out of this place." She answered firmly. Angel nodded and turned around to look at me. I froze and stared back at her.

" Hey, Sophi." She said glumly. I waved slightly at her. Then, Max turned around to look at me. I gasped and looked down. Her glare scared me. She growled and turned back around and looked around for an escape route, I supposed. I thought I should try and help. But what could I do? Maybe, if I...Nah, it's impossible. It's just, I was thinking if we broke a piece of the bars, and keep rubbing it agaisnt the floor of the cage, we could create a key. But how exactly are we gonna break a piece off?

" That's a great idea!" I heard Angel yell. Everyone turned to stare at her. I looked at her, suprised. It was as if she read my mind or something.

" And I did." She said happily. I stared at her. What the hell?!

" Max, what does hell mean?" Angel asked Max shyly. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. Max turned to glare at me. I positioned my head agaisnt the bars and repeatedly hit my head agaisnt the bars. I heard a crack and stopped.

" She was able to break it!" Gazzy yelled happily. I furrowed my eyesbrows at him and looked at the spot where I was hitting my head. The bars were slightly bent. I gasped and touched my forehead. A felt rough skin. Probably just scratched it.

" Do it again!" Nudge yelled happily. I brought my head closer to the bars and hit agaisnt it. It kept making a starnge cracking noise, but it did break. Finally, after twenty-one attempts, the bar broke and flew towards Max cage.

" I guess that thick skull o' yours _is _usefull." She said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and sat at the side of the cage which was closest to Iggy's. I would've bit down the bar, but they would probably think I was weird. I mean, a teenage girl eating metal? That's unsanitary. I mean, everytime I would drink from soda cans, I would snap the switch off and chew on it after I was done with the soda**.( A/N: It's true. I would do that. I can't now, 'cuz o' these braces.)**

" That's awesome!" Angel screamed. I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed.

" Max, give the part to her! She can do it!" Angel told Max. Max raised her eyebrows and sighed. She threw the rusty bar part at me and I caught it easily. I stared at it.

" Well, go on." I heard Fang mutter. I looked up and he gestured towards the bar piece. I looked back down and hesitantly, bit hard on the end. It tasted nasty! It tasted like blood, iron, and something I'd rather not mention. I twirled the end again. After about five minutes, I looked at it. It had about a big circular indent all around the end. My eyes widened as I looked up at everyone. Everyone, but Iggy were suprised. He couldn't really see what I did.

" That is so cool!" Gazzy called. I smiled slightly and shifted myself to the front of the cage. I brought my face closer until I could actually see the lock. It looked as if it was like a normal house key. In fact, it looked exactly like the keys I use for my house. I gasped and smiled widely.

" What're you smiling about?" Max asked. I looked up and told them all about the plan. The whole time, they nodded. I wondered if any of them had a knife or something. Fang did. Figures. He threw it to me and I let it fall on the cage floor. I scowled at him and started sharpening the bar. The others were planning and talking about how they would escape from the actual building. Finally, after about half an hour, I had a key.

" Guys! I've got it." I said. The younger children cheered while the oldest just smiled.

" Now, how to reach the actu--" Suddenly, the door burst open. Rick came in with two cages.

" Here are your stupid wise-crackin', spoiled rats." He spat. A voice released from each cage. One female, the other male. I quickly placed the key under my leg and looked at the two experiments. One of them was Total and the other was...my dog.

" Paize! What'd you do to her?!" I asked loudly. He shrugged and threw Paize next to me and Total on my other side.

" Do you know what they do to ya?! I feel worse than my Aunt Barla when she had to get neuteured!" Paize exclaimed. I gasped and looked closer at her. She had a blue tag hooked into her left ear.

" What?! Never heard a dog talk, before?!" She joked. Total burst out laughing. I looked from Total to Paize again and again. Paize had kinda like a New 'Joisen' accent. It was something almost all us New Jersiens had. Thankfully I didn't.

" Um, not exactly. Back to the plan." I said. I looked at the lock and stretched out my arm, from the gap in the bars. I tried again and again. At last, at about seventeen tries, I got the lock unlocked. When I did, the door swung open.

" Yes!" I yelled. I hopped out, self-conscious 'cuz all I was wearing were my panties and sweater. I ran stiffly to Paize's cage and unlocked it. She hopped into my arms and I kissed the space in between her eyes. I ran to Total's cage and unlocked it. He hopped out and ran to Paize who was sniffing some other cage. She whimpered. I was about to unlock Angel's cage, when I looked at the other cage. A familiar face brought me back to my life. Demi. I gasped and ran to her. She was sleeping, curled up in a ball. I glanced at her back and found two large leathery, brown wings on her back. She was wearing scrubs, so they were easy to see. I gasped and pounded on her cage. She instantly woke up.

" Sophi?! What're you doing here?!" She asked me. Tears started to pour down my face.

" I was about to ask you the same question. Demi, why are you here?" I asked, fimrly but with tears in my eyes. She sighed and turned around. I saw her wings shift and release from the two holes in her scrubs.

" Hang on, Demi. I'll get you out." I was about to place the key into the lock, but Max yelled 'No!'

" No! Sophi, what d'you think you're doing?!" She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

" What d'ya think I'm doing?! I'm saving my best friend!" Max shook her head.

" You don't know if she's with them!" She said. I can't believe she actually said that. I've known Demi for years and I knew she would never do something like this.

" Oh please!" I said. I quickly turned around and unlocked it. Demi smiled at me and hopped out. She outstretched her wings, feeling the greatness I guess. I smiled back at her and ran to the other cages.

" Here, Fang." I said. He nodded and slid out of the cage silently. I walked towards Iggy's cage and opened it for him. He got out and hugged me tightly. He buried his face into my neck. I hugged him back and pecked his lips.

" Eew!" Gazzy yelled. I rolled my eyes and unlocked myself from Iggy's grip. I walked towards Gazzy's cage and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and jumped out. He ran to Iggy and they started looking for things in the cabinets and drawers. I ran to Nudge's cage and opened it. She started rambling about 'thank yous' and different things I couldn't comprehend. Iggy covered her mouth and she smiled sheepishly. I shook my head and ran to Angel's cage.

" Here ya go, sweetie." I said. She smiled and climbed out, then hugged my waist. I patted her head and she walked towards Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Demi. I grimaced and walked towards Max's cage. She growled and I growled back. I unlocked her cage and yanked it open. She lunged out and landed perfectly next to Fang. I rolled my eyes and was about to carry Paize from the floor. She was on her stomach talking to Total who was also on his stomach in front of her.

" Hey! How'd you get out of your cages?!" I heard a familiar voice yell, along with another feminine voice from behind. I turned around and found Rick standing in the doorway, with the lady who tested my blood fuming. I gasped and quickly tokk Paize and Total into my arms.

" Get over here!" Rik yelled. Then, havoc reeked. All over the place, Erasers appeared and started attcking Max and her family. I backed away from them.

" Hey, Sophi! Let us go! We can get outta here if you just let us go!" Paize yelled. I looked at her. She stared back with her black eyes.

" But what am I gonna do? I'm worthless." I said. She shook her head, causing her ears to flap here and there.

" Sophi, I believe in you." She said. I smiled lightly and kissed her head, then let both canines go. They scmapered out into the hallway. Then, I couldn't see them anymore.

" Hey, honey. What're you doing of your little cage?" Rick asked me as he came closer to me. I kept backing away. Frightened for my life. He laughed and reached out toward my cheek.

" Heard you weren't pregnant yet. We're gonna have a little talk about that tonight." He said. He passed his hairy hand over my cheek, neck and collar bone. I growled and kicked his little friend. He bit his lip and stopped touching me. I smirked and did a round-house kick. It came out better than I expected. I broke his jaw, leaving him moving it around. He growled and lunged at me. I quickly got out of his way and allwoed him to hit the wall. But on the way, I gripped Fang's cage which looked like it was the newest, and smashed it over Rick's head.

He yelped and I took my chance to start ounching him. All this rage started building up inside me. For the things he did to me. Rape, almost getting me pregnant, almost killing my parents, altering my dog, placing me in a cage...

I punched his nose, leaving it bleeding. He collapsed and allowed his hands to support him. He started couching loudly. I kept kicking his ribs. Again and again.

" This is for raping me!" I yelled, kicking him so hard, he hit the wall. Everyone else stopped fighting and stared at us. I ignored them. I kept hitting and punching and screaming at him. He started crying. I heard the sobs. I took another cage, Iggy's cage and crashed it over his back. He slipped on his hands and fell unconscious. I kicked his immoviable body and spit on it. I turned around to find everyone staring at me. I frowned. Iggy frowned himself. I walked towards them.

" Get back to work." I said angrily to all of them. Of course, it wasn't really an oreder. I was just so upset I couldn't think of anything else to say. They all obeyed anyway and started throwing punches and kicks.

" Get her!" The lady who took my blood pointed at me with a manicured nail. Scientists started running toward me. I gasped and looked around. They were only a few feet away. I needed something.

" Duck!" I heard Iggy's yell. I looked back at him and found he was already crouching. I looked up and found a black ball in the air. I gasped and dropped to the ground, under Iggy's arm. He tightened his grip on my waist. I heard a loud explosion and felt everthing fall on me and Iggy and everyone else. I heard a scream and peeked over my arm. The lady who took my hand started running out, but then the door collpased on her and she screamed even louder. I saw a red liquid splat out and I covered my eyes with my forearm again. I felt the liquid fall on my arm.

Then I heard the loudest noise possible. Silence. It's true, I couldn't really hear silence, but then again, I did. It was weird.

" Is it over?" I whispered to Iggy. I saw his ears prick up and listen intently.

" Yeah," he whispered. I looked up and raised my head completely. I glanced at the door and found a forearm out from under the door. I got up, letting Iggy's hand drop and walked carefully, barefoot, I might add, and lifted the door. I hissed and looked away. It was a horrible sight. Her whole face was smashed and bloody. Her nose was literally dangling off her face. Her eyes were like exploded bombs. Her mouth was screwed to another side. I allowed the door to land softly back on her. I looked at my arm and found completely covered in white powder. A few drops of blood were on the back of my forearm.

" Report!" I turned around and found Max coughing quite loudly from under a large tile that used to be part of the ceiling.

" Here." Iggy croaked out as he walked toward me and stood next to me and hugged me. I stood stiffly for a moment, but then loosened up and hugged him back.

" Here!" I could hear Angel yell as she appeared from a cupboard.

" Here." Fang muttered as he removed the remains of what used to be a desk from his body. I let go of Iggy and stood next to him. He kept his arm around my waist, protectively.

" Here!" I heard Nudge say as she flew back down from holding on a the light square at the last of the ceiling. She came back down and smiled at all of us.

" I'm over here." I heard little Gazzy say as he lifted a chair from his back.

" Here," muttered Demi. She came out of the cage she was already in.

" Where's Total?" Angel asked. I gasped. I forgot about them. What could've happen to them?

" Sophi, what did you do?" Angel asked, on the verge of tears.

" Nothin'! Hey bunnies!" I glanced at the door and found Paize and Total standing next to eachother over the dead woman's body and door.

" Total!" Angel screamed as she sank to her knees and spread out her arms. Total happily ran into her arms and allowed her to kiss his head. Paize trotted towards me and nuzzled my ankle. I smiled and kneeled, letting go of Iggy.

" Hey, there." I said. She ran her tounge over my cheek and left it sticky with dog slobber. I smiled and hugged her neck and lifted her up. She looked like a baby. She was acting like one too. I was carrying her like one too.

" We've found an escape route." She said. I smiled and kissed the space in between her eyes. She hopped off and sprinted to the door.

" Come on, ya'll!" She yelled.

* * *

**Oh My God! I cannot believe that I actually got my dog to talk. She was sitting next to me on the leather chair, and I swear I thought I saw her eyes widen.**

**Review! Ya moochers! (A/N: I was just thinkin' of that word. Random!)**


	8. Hate

**Hey guys! I just got my teeth pulled out yesterday! I think they're called inscisors. I don't know, but whatever it's called, it hurts! I had to change the guaze every fifteen minutes!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any other shit. Understand?**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Paize, what is this place?" I asked my dog. My _talking _dog. We were all wandering around and it looked as if we got lost in the basement or something.

" The Basement! Now shut up!" She hissed at me. I gasped and pouted.

" Here!" She said. I saw a little vent at the edge of the wall. The bolts were still on.

" Paize, how are we gonna open that thing? I mean, we don't have anything to unscrew them." I exclaimed. Everyone, but Total and Paize snapped their heads toward me.

" What're ya'll lookin' at me for?" I asked.

* * *

I ended up biting down on the bolt and twirling it around in my mouth. It was so mortifying.

" Eeew! Gazzy! Could've warned us this time!" I yelled in the vents. Gazzy had let one rip. It was so gross and appalling, I thought I was gonna collapse right in the vent.

" Sorry, Sophi." He said. I rolled my eyes and kept crawling. We were in the tiny vents. They were so tiny, we all had to crouch down and crawl. But Total and Paize just had to trot, being dogs and all.

" Oh, come on, Sophi. It's not like you ain't used to it, already! I mean, what about dad?" Paize joked. It's true, my dad is exactly like Gazzy. I heard laughter erupt from the vents.

" You guys, quiet! What if someone hears us?!" I looked behind me and found Iggy rolling his sightless eyes. I kicked his knee.

" Ow! Dang it! What'd you do that for?!" He yelled. I turned all the way around in the cramped vent to face him.

" You yell one more time and we _will _get heard!" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. I did the same. It was as if we were having a staring contest. Just that, I was the only one doing the staring.

" Hey, lovebirds!" I heard Fang yell from behind Total.

" If you guys are done making googly eyes eachother, then get a move on!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to find real bright light from outside.

" We're finally out! I thoguht we were gonna get nauseous back there! Oops, too late!" I heard Nudge exclaim and run towards a large trash bin and vomit.

" Eew, gross." I muttered.

" I wouldn't say that if I were you. Didn't you have to bite the end of a bloody, rusty, old cage bar piece." Iggy joked next to me. I held my mouth and ran next to Nudge and vomited the remains of the chyme I had in my stomach.

" I hate you." I muttered under my breath towards Iggy. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Love you, too." He said as he pecked my cheek. I smiled and laced fingers with the hand he had on my hip. I looked around and realized we were at a beach. Thought it was deserted and the clouds were starting to brew up a storm.

" Guys--" I said.

" Shhh! I'm trying to look for my map." Fang hissed. I rolled my eyes.

" Fang, I thin--" I said again.

" Quiet, Sophi! I'm trying to look for a map so we can know where the heck we are." Fang said again. I rolled my eyes and let go of Iggy and stood next to Fang. I reached out and flicked his forehead.

" Ow! What the heck was that for?!" He yelled at me as he placed his hand on his forehead.

" _That, _my friend, was for being and idiot. And _this," _I slapped him, hard. He held his cheek.

" Was for not listening to me. We're at Coney Island!" He rolled his eyes.

" How can you be sure?" He asked me. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand and gripped his head. Then turned it around to the sign at the entrance of the beach. It stated 'Welcome To Coney Island!' in blue.

" Oh," was all Fang could say. I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead again. I was happy now.

One: I was free from that cage and building, two: I have the best boyfriend ever, and three: I had the greatest friends.

" Hey, Sophi. What about what that Eraser said?" I glanced towards Angel.

" What Eraser? Rick?" I asked. She nodded.

" What d'you mean?" I walked toward her and kneeled to her height.

" Well, he said something about you not being preg--pegn--um, I don't know exactly what he said." I gasped.

" Do you mean...pregnant?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded rapidly.

" Yeah, he was thinking about how you weren't pregnant." She shrugged and ran toward Nudge, who was starting a sand castle. I stayed, shocked. I wasn't pregnant. If I wasn't pregnant, then that means, my life won't be ruined. That means, a real life won't begin. But then, I don't understand. I should be jumping around, cheering. But, I feel sad, empty. I think I actually wanted this child.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I held my stomach, and the tear fell onto my hand and slid down my knuckles and finally stained the sand. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, then rested my chin in between my knees.

" Sophi? Are you okay?" My head twirled around to find Iggy walking towards me and finally settling next to me. I shook my head and bit my lip in sorrow.

" Well, what's wrong?" He asked me as he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I turned to stare at him, then took a deep breath.

" Iggy, you remember about how Rick had raped me, right?" I asked him carefully. He growled and nodded lightly.

" And you remember that night we spent together, right?" I asked, He smiled and gave my hand another gentle squeeze. I took another deep breath.

" Well, um you know how this all is supposed to work, right? A child comes up in the next nine months." I said. He removed his smile with an impassive visage and nodded. I took yet another deep breath.

" Well, um, I have something important to tell you about that." I said. He sighed and took both my hands with perfect aim and gave them both gentle squeezes.

" I'm, I'm, I'm..._ not _pregnant." I said clearly. He sat there, shocked and let go of my hands. I pressed my lips into a hard line. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. Then, threw his head in his hands in despair. I sighed and reached out to comfort him. But then he quickly yanked off his hoodie and spread out his wings, then took a running start and flew off. I looked around and found everyone staring at me. I placed a hand over my mouth and got up. Then, ran away towards one of the carnival tents, and hid behind a large, storage crate.

I ran my hands through my hair, crying and hiccuping hysterically. I can't believe he just took off like that. I thought he would be there for me. I mean, sure I won't have a child, but the least he can do is help me through the shock. I just couldn't understand this. I thought he loved me. I thought he needed me the way I needed him.

Well, I guess if he doesn't love me...then, the only thing to do is...hate him back!

* * *

**Weird ending, I know. I was just sleepy and I was supposed to go to bed and I wanted to end this. My mouth was hurting, too. 'Cuz two of my permanent teeth were pulled out, yesterday and now, my mouth's fucked up!**


	9. Love

****

He-Llo! Did you guys see the new Twilight Trailer?! Look it up on YouTube! It's so cool! Here's the new chapter to

_**I Am Fighting. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything in this whole story/chapter, just the plot.**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Sophi?! Where are you?!" I looked up from my spot behind the storage crate.I've been here for maybe two hours.

" Sophi?! Are you in here?!" I shrunk even more behind the crate, so whoever was looking for me, wouldn't find me.

" Sophi! It's me, Demi!" I smiled lightly and quickly wiped my eyes, then got up and carefully walked towards the entrance of the tent.

" There you are. We were worried. Why'd you run off like that?" Demi asked as we started to walk through the thousands of tents laid around the beach and boardwalk.

" Well...it's a long story." I muttered. She shrugged.

" It's a long beach. I think we have time." She said. I nodded and started telling her about what had happened with Rick on the fourth of July, the hospital, the night me and Iggy spent together, the cages, what Rick had said about my 'pregnancy', and the conversation me and Iggy had. She looked down and sighed.

" Well, look at the bright side. I mean, you're not pregnant. That's good, right?" She asked. I looked down and sighed.

" Right?" She emphasized and turned to look at me. I sniffled and wiped away the tears that was starting to flood my eyes.

" Right?" She emphasized again. I bit my lip to block away a sob, then just started running. I could hear Demi calling after me. I shook my head the whole time I ran. I ran as fast as I could, until I came up to the end of the beach and stopped. I sniffled and looked around. I found a street, which was pretty much deserted. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and started making my way toward the street. I looked down and realized I was only wearing my scrub pants and sweater. I sighed and looked around for a flea market or something.

I kept walking around, looking for something that I could entertain myself with.

" Eew!" I turned to my right to find a preppy, disgusted blond standing in the doorway of a shop staring at me.

" What?" I growled. She rolled her eyes and gripped my elbow. I struggled agaisnt her, but she was too strong.

" Stop struggling, I'm just trying to help you." She stated firmly. I rolled my eyes and kept struggling. She then dragged me into the shop and placed me in front of a life-sized mirror.

" What the hell?!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and gestured towards the mirror. I looked at my reflection. My whole face was pretty grimy, my arms were bloody and smudgy. The only thing I was wearing were the scrubs I stole from the building, my sweater, and panties. I was apparently a mess.

" You, my friend, need major help." The lady said as she hurried toward the back of the shop. She stopped short and turned back to me, then waved her hand at me to follow. I looked at the door and her, then sighed as I followed her into the back of the store.

" Now, first, we have to work on your face." She said as she made me sit down on a bright blue stool. She then spun me around to face a large mirror.

" Now, you look like you can use some natural colors." She cheered loudly. I frowned as she left to another room. I just sat there, thinking about the different things she might do to me. But then, she came back, with a big box that had tan fluff all around it.

" Here," She said as she reached into the box. I was ready to do a round-house kick, in case she pulled out a gun. Instead, she pulled out a compact or something and started placing cover-up or something all over my face.

" Hey!" I said as I pulled away. She rolled her eyes and kept going.

" Now, I want you to close your eyes, alright? I'll tell you when to open them." I sighed and nodded and did as I said.

* * *

" Okay, open 'em." Reena said triumphantly. I opened my eyes and found princess. I stared, shocked at my reflection. I looked like a movie star. I was so pretty. Any signs of dirt or grime were out o' the picture.

" Pretty, isn't it?" Reena asked. I giggled as I nodded and turned my head here and there. I had just a little bit of blush on my cheeks and nose. My eyes had black eyeliner and tan eyeshadow. My lips were a tannish color.

" Alrighty, now that you're face is primped up, might as well get new clothes." She said. I nodded rapidly and hopped off the stool.

" Come on." She said. She started to walk toward another room. I just followed. She gripped the door knob and twisted it to reveal a large room, filled with different color outfits all over the walls. I gasped and started to explore the area.

" I think you're better off with jeans and a shirt, other than a dress." Reena commented as she pulled me toward a sea of black. I smiled lightly and nodded. She brought her hand to her chin and looked around the different cropped tops and black jeans.

" Here!" She said. I looked at her selections. It was an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved, black shirt with dark vintage jeans. I gasped and nodded. She smiled and handed them to me. then pointed out the fitting rooms. I ran as fast as I could and changed quickly. Then came out, barefoot, yet fabulous.

" Honey, you look beautiful!" She said, clasping her hands together and bringing them close to her face and squealing. I blushed.

" Ya really think so?" I asked shyly. She nodded rapidly and spun her hand, signaling me to spin around. I made a three-sixty.

" I think you look wonderful!" She said. I blushed and frowned. How exactly are I supposed to pay for this?

" What's wrong, hun?" Reena asked, worried.

" How am I supposed to pay for this?" I asked her. She waved her hand dissmissively.

" Oh, please! I don't accept money here! It's free!" She said. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. How does she live without money? I shrugged it off.

" Now, let's get you some shoes and fix that rat's nest!" She exclaimed. I I furrowed my eyebrows and fingered a starnd of my hair. I guess it did need some brushing.

" Wait here." She ordered. I did as I was told. After two minutes, she came back with a large cart filled with different pairs of shoes. Heels, sneakers,slip ons, boots, wedges, etc.

" Hmmm, I think you would look great in...checkered slip-ons." She said, as she reached uinto a shelf in the cart and took out the checkered slip-ons. She handed them to me and I tried them.

" I think they're...a little...too...tiny!" I yelled as I jumped up and down on one leg and tried to get the shoe on, then collapsed.

" Well, what size are ya?" She asked.

" A seven and a half." I said. She held her chin in a thinking expression and pointed her finger with a smile on her face. She then dug into the cart and found the size.

" Try these." She said. I tried them on, and they were perfect.

" They're great." I said. She smiled and pulled on my arm back into the room where she did my make-up. She sat me on the stool and started untangling my hair. I felt her tugging every now and then to remove a hard knot. She would reach out and take many tools to do my hair. I was turned around, so I couldn't see what she was doing. I distracted myself with a magazine that had different hairstyles.

" Okay, the hardest has been avoided. What would you like me to do?" She asked me. I thought about it and flipped the pages of the magazine to a page which had one of my favorite singers, Kerli, and her straight, white hair.

She nodded and started getting the materials.

" Would you like me to dye it to?" She asked. I nodded and told her pearl white. She nodded and started the process.

* * *

" Done!" She said. It had been about two hours already. I closed my eyes and spun myself to the mirror. I opened my eyes and my jaw had almost hit the floor. I gasped and smiled widely as I twirled a strand of my hair with my finger. It was so pretty. It looked exactly like what Kerli had. I turned around and hugged Reena. She patted my head and shooed me out of the store, dressed up and happy.

" Wait hun!" She called. I spun around and found her holding out a little white card.

" My card. Ever need anything, just call." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, gave her a quick hug and started wandering the streets of Brooklyn. A few guys who were coming in and out of bars and clubs whistled and kept flirting with me. I would just giggle or roll my eyes and keep walking. I looked around and found a little club. It looked like one of those clubs where they had talent shows every night and not strippers.

I smiled and entered. I looked around and found mostly teenagers instead of drunks or sluts. I looked up and found everything dark with a few green, pink, and blue lights shimmering here and there. There was a bar, that was serving soda and root beer. I walked towards it and sat on one of the stools.

" Hey," I turned around and found a boy, fifteen, dark hair flopping over his left eye, cute, dark eyes, and drinking a can of soda. I smiled in response, then turned back around and tapped on the bar table. The rhythm was from a song called 'Love Is Dead' by Kerli. It just fit my mood. I started mumbling the lyrics.

" You have a nice voice." The boy said from next to me. I turned around and blushed.

" Thanks," I said. I turned back around and just tapped the tune.

" You like to sing? What's your name?" He asked me. I sighed and turned to face him. I guess this guy won't give up until we reach the bed.

" Sophi, and yes. I do like to sing. Now, can you leave me alone?" I asked fiercely. He chuckled and took a sip of his soda.

" Calm down. I already got a girlfriend. She's up there, singing." He nodded his head towards the stage, where a girl was holding a microphone and singing a song I recognized. It was called 'My Heart' by Paramore. A band was behind her, playing their instruments. One electric guitarist, one drummer, one electric pianist, and one back up singer. I smiled.

" She's great." I said, pointing towards her. The boy nodded and smiled lightly.

" My Heart..." The girl ended the song and bowed her head. I heard snaps from all over the place. I furroweed my eyebrows.

" This is an Emo Club. We don't cheer." The boy next to me said. I nodded my head and snapped as well.

" Alright, anyone else daring enough to show thier stuff?" The host spoke into the microphone. No one volunteered. Expect for one.

" Yo! She would!" I whirled around on the stool and glared at the boy shocked.

" Oh, please. Don't gimme that look. You're great. Just get up there." He said. Before I could protest, I was already on stage, holding the microphone.

" Alright everyone, this is--What's your name, sweetie?" The ost asked. I whispered Sophi to him and Love Is Dead by Kerli.

" This is Sophi performing 'Love Is Dead' by Kerli. G'Luck." The host said as he got off the stage and sat at a table. I heard the music behind me begin. I panicked. I was so nervous. I never performed in front of a crowd before. I looked around and found a certainh someone sitting at one of the tables. Iggy. He was sitting a couple yards away. All this rage started building up inside me and I brought the microphone close to my mouth and started to sing.

" This is the hardest part when you  
feel like fading  
All that you had has become unreal,  
collapsing and aching

All I want  
All I want was right here.

Love don't live here anymore  
Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore

Love don't live here anymore  
Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore

I know that you think of me when you're  
beside her  
inside her  
It must be so hard for you to  
deny it  
and hide it

All I want  
All I want was right here.

Love don't live here anymore  
Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore

Love don't live here anymore  
Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore..." I finished up the song and slumped my head and stared at the floor. I was afraid I would hear 'Boos!' or 'Get off the stage!' But suprisingly, I heard cheers. I looked up and found everyone claaping and cheering instead of snapping their fingers. I sifted my eyes towards where Iggy had been sitting. But he wasn't there. I frowned and dropped the microphone and ran off the stage.

" Wasn't she beautiful?!" I could still hear the host say the encouraging words. I didn't care. I kept crying and holding myself. I came out of the club and into the night. Everything was eerie and dark, I looked around and found an alley. I went right into it and hid behind a large trash bin. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and cried my little heart out. I can't believe Iggy had left right in the middle of my performance. He probably hated me. Hated the way I sang. Hated my guts.

" Why do you hate me, Iggy?" I asked myself. I sniffled and tightened my grip on my knees.

" But I don't." I looked up and found a dark figure leaning over me. I backed away. But then realized who it was by his voice. Iggy. I growled and got up and tried to run away. But then I felt storng arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground. I struggled agaisnt his grip. I yelled and kicked, but my efforts were useless. Finally, I stopped struggling and allowed him to carry me over the tiny city. We reached the beach and landed silently on the shore. He held my hand and pulled me toward a cave that was close to the beach when it started raining.

" Let go of me, Iggy!" I yelled firmly. He growled and sat me on a large ridge that was like a boardwalk. My legs dangled off the edge and overlooked the tiny lake which connects to the sea.

" Look at me." Iggy demanded. I didn't know how he knew I wasn't staring at him. I didn't respond. He grunted and pinned me on the wet floor. His breath fanned my face. I just stared up at him, shocked he used force on me.

" Now you can't refuse." He muttered. I snapped my head towards my left. He growled and struck the ground next to my face. My eyes widened, but then I relaxed and still faced the boulder next to us. I felt something coming up my neck. His lips. I gasped and my eyes fluttered shut. I reached up and gripped Iggy's wrists. He lowered his hands and laced fingers with mine. His lips finally met mine and he kissed me hungrily. As if he hadn't have kissed me in years. Those last few hours did feel like years.

" I missed you." He whispered agaisnt my lips. I smiled lightly and reached up to cup his cheek. His left hand slid up to tangle itself into my newly dye hair.

" You dyed your hair, huh?" He smirked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

" It looks great." He said. I quirked my eyes and stared at him. He got off me and sat next to me as I did the same. My left hand laced fingers with his right one.

" How would you know that?" I asked curiously. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his free hand.

" Remember that night?" He asked me as he placed a strand of my white hair behind my ear. I nodded.

" Well, when you fell asleep, I traced your face with my fingertips. You looked even more beautiful then I imagined." He said as he scooped me up and sat me on his lap, then pecked my lips. I blushed and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair slowly and lovingly. I sighed wistfully and looked up.

" Iggy, why'd you leave?" I asked him sadly. He bit his lip and rested his head on mine.

" I was just shocked. I mean, why weren't you pregnant? How can that happen?" He asked. I shrugged and thought of the possibilities. But then I felt his lips kiss my hair and rustling. I forgot all about those thoughts and just thought about now. He lifted me up, bridal style, and walked toward a boulder. He layed down first and then layed me next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his sightless eyes. I clawed his sweatshirt and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to leave me like before. I snuggled even more into him and he tightened his grip around me. I could smell the scent of his skin on me now. I smiled to myself and buried my face in his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**I was gonna put some Lemon in this chapter but thought better of it and then didn't. So here it is.**

**Review!!**


	10. Help

**Hey! This is a new chapter to my best story, **_**I Am Fighting. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else. Just the plot.**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

I woke to the sound of flapping. I opened my eyes a slit, only to find Iggy shaking his head like a dog. Drops of water started to moisten my face. I giggled happily. Iggy smiled and walked towards me.

" Have a nice sleep?" He asked as he kissed my nose. I giggled and nodded.

" Have a nice swim?" I asked. He nodded, then smiled evilly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was he go-- Oh no!

" Oh no! Don't even think about it!" I yelled. He smirked and scooped me up then threw me over the edge of the rocky ridge that overlooked the lagoon under. I fell into the clear blue water and screamed.

" I hate you!" I yelled at him. He laughed and dived in next to me. He came back up and shook his head wildly. I giggled and hooked my arms around his neck. He smiled and pecked my lips. I smiled lightly and stared at him. He did the same, blindly. Our faces getting closer and closer...and closer...

" Ooooooh..." Me and Iggy snapped our heads to the source of the sound and blushed. We found Demi, Nudge, and Angel giggling and sharing secrets while taking looks at us. I smiled sheepishly and let go of Iggy, then swam to where Demi, Nudge, and Angel were standing.

" Don't you guys have anything better to do than spy on us?" I asked, annoyed. Nudge and Angel giggled and walked out of the cave.

" Never wanted to see him again, huh?" Demi smirked. I rolled my eyes and dropped back into the water. I could feel the slight vibration of footsteps walking away. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, still under water and found Iggy pointing up. I nodded and came out of the water. I hadn't realized it was still dark out. The lagoon gleamed by the light of the Moon. It was beautiful. I waited for Iggy. He still didn't come up. I rolled my eyes and looked down to see if I could find him. He wasn't there.

I gasped and spun around, to find more water and no strawberry blond head. My mind shifted to panic and I kept looking at the ridge, to see if he was just playing around or drying himself off. Nothing. That's when I felt something come up my leg. I screamed and shifted away from the area. I heard a gargling noise and then Iggy's head popped up, laughing. I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him. I think he could sense that, 'cuz he stopped and started backing away.

" Aww, come on, Sophi. It was just a joke. Don't do anything rash." He reasoned. I shook my head and pounced on him, causing a rather loud splashing noise. I giggled and kissed Iggy right on the lips under water. Sure, he squirted some water into my mouth, but that wasn't important. I closed my stinging eyes and reached up to brush my fingertips agaisnt the soft skin on his cheek. Unfortunately, Mother Nature called and we required air. I let go and quickly swam up to the surface and took a big lungful**(A/N: Is that even a word? :P)** of air. Iggy did the same.

" Thanks for almost _killing_ me." Iggy emphasized as we came out of the water and started squeezing our clothes for the remains of water left.

" Oh, shut up. That was just payback for what _you _did." I muttered as I squeezed my hair while looking down. I felt Iggy's hand on my right cheek turn me to face him. I felt his wet, cold lips pressure agaisnt mine. It felt so good. I shut my eyes and hooked my arms around his neck. I felt his hands flat agaisnt my back, pulling me closer. His tounge had already grazed my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I had allowed my right hand to slide down slightly and rest on his chest, then my lips parted and gave him permission to explore. I felt his hand slide from my back and move to my stomach and then under my shirt. I smiled lightly agaisnt Iggy's lips. I felt his cold fingertips sliding around my skin. It was pleasurable.

" Gross!" I gasped agaisnt Iggy's lips and stopped kissing him, then turned around to find Max and Fang standing at the lip of the cave, with disgusted expressions. I blushed and quickly let go of Iggy's neck, then walked towards them.

" Yes?" I asked, as cheery as possible and not screeching mad. Max rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip.

" We were just checking if you guys were alright. And also because we wanted to piss you off." Max cuckled. I heard a noise from Fang and recognized it as a chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and pushed the two out.

" Out, out, out!" I yelled. Max and Fang laughed and ran toward the carnival tents. I shook my head and turned around to start walking into the cave, but then I felt a hand on my wrist. I whirled around and found a pretty good looking guy smiling at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

" Hey," He said, rather cheerfully. I smiled in a puzzled way, and shook my wrist lightly. He smiled wider and gripped my hand. I frowned and shook my hand even more. He growled and suddenly morphed out of his form and into Rick. I gasped and started struggling in his grasp. He snarled and scooped me up, bridal style and two huge wings spread out on each of his sides. My eyes widened as I screamed.

" Sophi!" I turned to stare at Iggy running toward me and Rick. Rick had already started to take a running start. I screamed and kickd and fisted, but I couldn't release from his grasp. I thought I had killed him back at the building with cages.

" Sophi!" I looked over Rick's shoulder and found Iggy, Max, Fang, Nudge and Demi sprinting towards us.

" Get ready." He snarled into my ear. I gasped at the suddeen rush of air. I looked around and found I was already in the air, the wind coursing through my hair, the abrupt 'Whoosh' of the scud.

" Iggy!" I yelled, holding out my hand, in an attempt to reach Iggy who was now in the air behind Rick and I. Our fingertips barely grazed eachother.

" Take her!" Rick yelled loudly at his crew, who were in a helicopter. I felt strong hairy arms wrapped around my waist and now I was strapped to one of those uncomfortable beds and Rick was approaching me wwith a needle. Inside, I saw a yellow liquid, dripping through the tiny, microscopic cylinder. I gasped and realized what it was. Lethal Injection.

" No, Rick. Please, don't do this to me. Please." I begged. Rick growled and brought the needle closer to my arm. I shook my head and kicked my legs.

" Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled, rather loudly. Rick stopped, the needle millimeters away from my skin. He looked up slowly at my tear-stained face.

" Why? Why?! Why?! Sophi, I've loved you since the day we met! I've loved you more than anything in this world. You never returned those feelings! Why?! I've tried to give you everything you would want!" I was shocked. I never knew he really felt that strongly abo9 ut me. I merely had a crush on him. And now, I know how he felt. How he hurt. I glanced at the needle and found it about a foot away from my inner elbow.

" Rick, I used to like you. Okay? I literally wanted you, but it seemed as if you were the one not trying. Please, doing this won't make me love you. Not at all." I said firmly, tears in my eyes. His expression softened and turned into a visage of mild shock and sadness. I allowed a tear to escape, and my face relaxed.

" Come on, Rick. Kill her." An Eraser that was on my other side encouraged Rick to literally kill me. I was terrified if Rick would actually do it. He brought his lips extremely close to my ear and his breath tickled my neck.

" I'm sorry," he whispered lightly. I closed my eyes, preparing for my death. All of a sudden, I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes to find the Eraser that was next to me, falling on the floor of the helicopter, with a needle puncturing his bulky arm. I gasped and stared at Rick. He was smiling sadly at me and removed the hair from my face with his thumb. He got closer to my lips and kissed me. I wasn't shocked. I figured he would try and do that.

Though now, he started kissing me with more force. I felt his hand press agaisnt the back of my head and press my face agaisnt his. I allowed it. I didn't want this, but I could feel his pain, so I allowed this to comfort him. He tilted his head and kissed me more deeply. I didn't respond. Finally, he had the need for oxygen and let me go. I smiled lightly towards him, my hair fluttering around my face, and he smiled back.

" Rick? Did ya kill her yet?" The Eraser Pilot called from the pilot's seat. I frowned and looked back up to Rick. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then, turned to the straps holding me down and unstarpped them. I moved my wrists around and stared at the marks the buckles left.

" I love you." Rick said finally, before turning around and walking towards the pilot. At the moment I heard yelling and screaming from them, I felt the helicopter start to dash and swerve here and there. I fell off the bed and held on to the edge of the open door. I gripped so hard, I thought the sharp metal cut through my skin. I looked around to see if I could find Iggy or his family.

" Sophi!" I looked up and found Iggy holding out his hand for me to catch. He looked like an angel sent from above. I reached out and took his hand, our fingers laced, quite uncomfortably, and he lifted me up into his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. He kissed my hair and I felt the rush of wind and air. I took a peek only to go back into his shirt. He was literally swooping down and looking as if he would crash. But then, at the last minute, his wings caught the air and we flew. Well, Iggy flew. I was just the regular damsel in distress.

" I thought I was gonna lose you." Iggy murmured into my hair. I snuggled even more into his chest. I was so scared. I thought I was gonna lose him, too. I gripped his warm sweatshirt and sunk more into him. I felt us land on something smooth, yet rocky. Sand. Iggy collapsed and wiped his forehad with his sleeve. I hugged his neck tightly, causing him to fall on his back and hugging me back. I shook my head sadly, terrified and still terrified.

" Oh, Iggy. It was horrible." I exclaimed. He tangled his hand in my hairpressing the back of my head agaisnt his neck. I hugged tighter.

" I should've been there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Iggy muttered angrily. I shook my head and pulled away, though still holding him.

" Iggy, don't you dare balme yourself. It wasn't your fault. It not anyone's fault, okay?" I told Iggy firmly. He shook his head and bit his lip lightly. I broughgt him back into my arms and gripped him tightly. Our moment was interrupted by an explosion. We both pulled away quickly and snapped our heads towards the source of the sound. It was the helicopter. I gasped and jumped off Iggy and ran as close as I could be to the crash as possible without getting burned or hit. Something large and heavy fell out of the air. Rick. I screamed and ran to where he had landed. I laid my hand on his chest, only to feel a faint heart beating. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

" Please, Rick. Don't die." I whispered. He coughed and shook his head. I leaned down and quickly kissed him. I felt the blod on my lip. It was his blood.

" Please," He coughed. " Just say you love me." He muttered weakly. I took a deep breath.

" I love you." I said. He smiled lightly and I felt him go limp in my arms. I started crying hysterically. The tears fell on his bleeding mouth. His eyes were still open and his grin was still plastered on his face. I sniffled and sealed his eyelids, then lightly brushed my hands on his mouth to form a frown. I let go of him and stood up. I felt hands gently lean on my shoulders.

" I'm sorry." I could hear Iggy's voice apoligize in my ear. I whirled around and wrapped my arms around his waist. I cried into his chest, soaking his shirt. I hicupped, sniffled, and gasp hysterically into his shirt. He gently storked my hair and shushed me. I shook my head and covered my mouth with my hand.

" Are you guys okay?!" I looked over Iggy's shoulder and found Max and her family coming up to us. I shook my head and shifted me and Iggy so we were out of the way. Max gasped and backed away from Rick's corpse.

" How did this happen?!" She asked, or rather yelled. I explained to her what had happened, in a painful way. She sighed and patted my shoulder. I sniffled and held onto Iggy. By this time, Max and everyone else had already left. It was just Iggy and me. When I tried to hug him at that moment, he grunted and pushed me away slightly. I furrowed my eyebrows at his behavoir.

" Iggy, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He grunted again and walked towards the carnival tents. I frowned and ran towards him.

" Iggy, what's with you?" I asked firmly. He turned tostare at me, with cold, sightless eyes.

" What?! What?! How could you kiss that guy?! He practically raped you! Touched you in places you don't want to be touched! Why did you kiss him?!" He yelled. I looked down and took my elbow in shame.

" Look me in the eye and tell me why." He ordered. I looked up into those crystal-clear orbs and sighed. I reached up and passed my fingertips on his cheek.

" Iggy, you have to understand. He was going to do something that could end his life. All he wanted was for me to tell him I love him. But you know what? I don't. Ya know why?" I asked, lacing fingers with Iggy's hands. He shook his head. I smiled and stood on my toes and kissed him.

" It's because I love you, that's why." I said passionately. He smiled and carried me, bridal style to the cave and layed me down next to the builder. He layed down next to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing my forehad.

At that point, I had already fallen asleep. In the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

**Corny End, I know. I was just very happy tonight. And I'm tired. It's literally 12:44 a.m. :0. I'm a very weird person. Also, today I discovered these English girls who have podcasts about Maximum Ride and that kinda stuff. Go to MySpace and look up CampBummerCast. I love the pic of Fang holdin' an iPod and overlooking a highway. It's so cool.**

**They are AWESOME! **

**Go Misty, Wren, and Treacle! **

**Review!! Please! I'm not joking!**


	11. Steal

**Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter to **_**I Am Fighting. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride at all.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Hello Omega. How are you?" The New Director cooed as she entered the white, cushioned room where the SuperHuman was resting. Omega looked up, his splint ended, golden bangs falling across his forehead. He had been locked in this dump for far too long. He never eally cared, though. On account, he didn't really have a soul to care. But he was starting to feel a soul in his robotic heart.

" Who are you?" He asked, no curiousity in his voice. The New Director, Sierra AnnaMaria, chuckled and walked closer to the strapped, soulless boy.

" I, am the New Director. My name is Sierra AnnaMaria. I am here to ask--no, _order _you to do something for me." He could hear the evil smile in her voice. He felt less pressure on his back, where the buckles of the straitjacket**(A/N: That's how your supposed to spell that word, no spaces and the strait sounds like it was from the word 'Strait', which means small stream or river leading into an ocean or sea. :P I remembered my History. XD)** had been fastened. He turned around and found the Director's manicured hand undoing the buckles. He turned back around to find her angelic face smiling friendly at him.

" There. Now, Omega. I order you to track this girl down." The Director said firmly as she showed a picture of the girl laughing with her her friend who was also laughing. They were both young, about fifteen, both had dark hair, looked hispanic, and had gorgeous faces.

" Here is a sample." The Director said as she pulled out two plastic bags, each containing a test tube full of a red liquid. Blood. Their blood, Omega conjured.

" You will bring them both alive. If you come to fail this mission, you _will _face the consequences." The Director threatened. 'What consequences?', he thought. 'I'm already living in a hell, aren't I?' he reasoned. Then, his eyes widened, receiving a puzzled look from The Director. He had actually thought. Felt. Angered himself.

" Omega?" The Director asked, with slight worry in her voice. He looked up and nodded. She smiled and took his hand. Then, stood up with him and walked out into the hallway of Itex. Omega kept his impassive visage.

" Come, Omega. We must prepare you." The Director ordered as she walked into a large white room, which kept a large wall full of different objects such as cellphones, walkie talkies, ear pieces, speakers, beepers. and etc.

" Permission to speak?" Omega asked solemnly. The Director took a cellphone from the wall.

" Permission granted." She muttered as she examined the device.

" What is so important of those females?" Omega asked, with slight curiousity in his voice.

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Hmmm..." I moaned as I opened my eyes a slit. I was sleeping next to Iggy, who still seemed to be in DreamLand. I smiled and quickly pecked his lips, then silently got up, so as not to wake him and go to Rick's corpse. I walked out of the cave and looked for the ruin. I saw a figure leaning over Rick. I gasped and ran as fast as I could toward it.

" Hey! Get away from him!" I yelled. The figure turned around and backed away from Rick's corpse. I kneeled next to him and passed my hand on his cheek. He was cold. Pale too. He looked like death. Mostly because he was. I turned back around to face the guy who was looking at Rick and glared.

" Who are you?! Why have you come here?!" I asked fiercely. I walked up to him, my hair fluttering in the breeze. The boy, I presumed, kept his impassive image. I pouted and shoved him. He staggered a bit but regained his balance. He shrugged, still in his impassive visage.

" I was just walkin' by. Sorry if that's a crime." He said moodily. I rolled my eyes and shoved him again, harder this time. He fell back and allowed his hands to support him. I gave him a disgusted look and started walking away.

" Wait." He called calmly and quietly. I turned around and was caught by suprise when he was abruptly right in front of me.

" Woah!" I yelled. He caught my hand before I could hit the sand. I looked around and realized I was in an uncomfortable position. I mean, it looked as if we were dancing and he dipped me. I looked up and found him still serious. I grunted and kicked his crotch. He shut his eyes and let go of me, then held his crotch while sinking to his knees. It was a pretty funny sight to see. I chuckled and waved my hand dissmissively. Then, started to walk away, but felt something hit my back. Sand.

I turned around and saw he was actually smirking. I gasped, appaled, and took a handful of sand, then threw at the guy's hair. He narrowed his eyes up at his hair, as if he could see through those golden, split end bangs. I giggled and walked toward him. Then ruffled his hair causing all the sand to fall out and some to fall on my nose, causing me to giggle.

" Sorry 'bout that." I apoligized, fixing his messy hair. I didn't even know the guy, and now I'm fixing his hair?! I'm too much of a people's person.

" 'S okay." He said. He drew up his hand and gripped my wrist, gently. I stopped fixing his hair and stared at him. He brought his face closer to mine. I did the same, not knowing what I was doing, and actually kissed him. What the hell?! What is wrong with me?!

" Woah, woah, woah!" I yelled as I pulled away and backed away from him. He looked at me, confused. I took a deep breath and walked towards him, but kept my distance.

" Why the _hell _did you kiss me?!" I yelled. He shrugged and reached out to touch my hand, but I snatched it and laced my hands behind my back. He rolled his eyes and walked closer. I kept trying to back away, but he kept on walking towards me. I hit something hard and turned to look at it. Boulder. I rolled my eyes and groaned in despair. I closed my eyes, to see if this'll all disapear. I felt icy breath on my neck, and my eyes snapped open, to find the guy leaning over me, his lips inches from mine. I really wasn't attracted to him, actually.

I mean, sure, he was cute. But I didn't even know him, for the love of Christ! My hands were starting to ache from the pressure on them. The guy bowed his head a little and started planting butterfly kisses on my neck. I moaned quietly at the pleasure. But then, came back to reality and released my hands, then pushed him off and started to run. I looked at the dawning sun and smiled lightly. That's when I felt a stinging sensation on the back of my head.

* * *

**Omega's POV**

I walked up to the paralyzed girl. She was left in an odd position. One arm on the back of her head and the other around her stomach. One leg bent at the knee, and the other straight. I waited a few minutes for her to be able to talk again. That shot was just something for her to lose her memory from the past ten minutes.

" Rmmmm..." The girl groaned as she sat up. I leaned away from the boulder and walked towards her. She held the top of her head and had a sleepy expression on her delicate face. I kneeled next to her and touched her hand. She turned to stare at me, through groggy eyes. I smiled lightly at her, in an attempt of convincing her that I'm just another friendly sou--organism.

" Do I know you?" She asked, pointing a finger at me. I shook my head. She set her jaw and clumsily got up.

" Um, I gotta go." She muttered rapidly. I reached out and took her hand. She turned around and looked at me quizzingly. I stood up and walked next to her. She remained dead still, except her eyes shifted to stare at what I was about to do next. I bowed my head like before and started pressing light kisses to the side of her neck. I felt a strange vibration from her throat. Whimper. **(A/N: If you guys are wondering why Omega's doing that, he's trying to seduce her and then take her to Itex. I know, this is all confusing.) **

" Iggy!" I stopped at her jaw and followed her gaze. A boy, about fifteen, strawberry blond hair, blue sweatshirt, black jeans, and stretching. His head snapped to us and he narrowed his eyes at me. I knew this one was James Griffiths. **(A/N: This is what I think the thoughts of Omega are like. By the way, imagine me with an English accent. It's taking me over and eating me alive. Alright, here's the thought. It's all in digital letters.)**

**James Griffiths (Iggy)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Strawberry Blond**

**Code: Expirement 42**

**Species: 98 percent Human, 2 percent Avian**

" Iggy, help me!" Subject 17 yelled as she held out her hand. Expirement 42 ran towards her and me. I quickly scooped her up and ran towards the van that was waiting for me beside the beach.

" Sophi! Let her go, you bastard!" Expirement 42 yelled at me. I frowned and ran faster.

" Omega! Throw her!" One of the Erasers yelled from inside the van. I ran faster and was able to reach throwing distance of the van. I did throw the girl as she screamed and coiled into a ball. The Eraser caught her and closed the van door. I was caught by suprise. I was supposed to jump in there. Oh well, might as well hang on to the roof.

" Get back here you asshole!" Iggy screamed. I jumped up and landed right on the roof of the van. It was starting to brighten out and people were staring at me.

" Overt The Entrance!" I ordered over the yelling and screaming of Expirement 42. The Lupine-Human Expirements opened the Roof Window and I jumped in.

" You must hurry!" I yelled at the driver. He growled and stomped on the gas pedal. I heard the sirens. I quickly released the gun I had under the seat and ocked it, then quickly rolled down the window and started shooting the police cars behind us. The tires and windows of the vehicles exploded. I looked up for precautions and found Expirement 42 and the rest of them in the air, flapping their wings. Especially Subject 5 with them. I set my jaw and pointed upwards at them and ulled the trigger. It hit right at Subject 5's right wing. She screamed and folded in her wings. She shot down and fell right in my arms. She was unconscious, I could tell. I quickly tossed her to the others and rolled up the window.

" Demi! What did you do to her?!" Subject 17 yelled as she sruggled agaisnt the other expirements.

" I simply shot her." I said as I laid Subject 5 next to me on the seat. Subject 17 growled and kicked the seat in front of her. I snapped my fingers and the others strapped her in on her spot. She was now immovable as the other one was, too. I looked down and found Subject 5 gritting her teeth in her sleep. I stroked her cheek and she instantly calmed down. I furrowed my eyebrows at why she did. All I did was stroke her cheek.

* * *

**Looks like something's gonna happen between Omega and Demi, huh? Hmmm...ya never know. **

**Review!! Review!! Review!!**


	12. No

**Hey Everyone. I'm kinda tired...and brain-dead...Hey, it's Summer. I'm suppossed to be brain-dead at this time of the year. Oh well. Also, guys, I am extremely sorry for ignoring my favourite story. My cousin and Grandma flew in from Peru and stayed for two weeks. They just left today...so yeah...I was also out of ideas for the story. By the way, while I was at my Aunt's house in New York, I got a few ideas for the second book of this story and other ideas for other stories I'll write...eventually ., ...Anyway...on with the freakin' story.**

**Disclamer: (sigh) Must we go through this everytime?**

**JP: Duh!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Maximum Ride and blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

**Max's POV**

" I can't believe that creep's back! I thought Itex freakin' killed him back in Germany! Ugh!" I yelled as I struck the steering wheel of the BMW the Flock and I stole from the New York Aquarium.**(A/N: Heh. I just couldn't resist putting that in. I went to the NY Aquarium with my Uncle, Grandma, and cousin last week. It was awesome! Though it was really hot out that day. I got a tan on my forearms from wearing my arm warmers. On with the tale.) **

" Max, calm down. Remember when they told us all the Erasers were dead and gone? Well, they lied about that too, so I guess it was just a matter o' time 'til they let out their other lie. Now, stop pounding the steering wheel, or it'll fall off." Fang reasoned firmly. I turned to glare at him, receiving an eye roll and an exhasperated sigh from him. He turned away and stared out into the rainy afternoon. It's a good thing the kids and Iggy were sleeping. I sighed and looked down at the pedals. Traffic was slow and we were literally parked in between two gas trucks. Wonderful.

" So, what exactly are we gonna do? Ya know, to get inside Itex?" I turned to my right and found Fang looking through the different CDs in the Glove Compartment.

"I don't know yet." I muttered. He snorted and sent a smirk my way. I blushed and snapped my gaze back to the gas pedal, allowing my hair to create a curtain between me and Fang. He chuckled and kept shuffling through the many tunes in the CD case. Oh, how that smirk made me go weak at the knees. Ugh, I hate that stupid effect he has on me. I hated Traffic so badly, I just wanted go through all the freakin' cars and be able to save the day. Ugh!

" Ugh," I muttered, shaking my head gently and raising my head to look out the window at the pouring rain. Why? Everytime something wrong happens, the Hero's gotta get soaked with freakin' acid rain!

" What's wrong?" I snapped my head to the hand on my shoulder and followed the arm to the face I've known ever since I was born. Fang.

" Nothin'. Just, today hasn't been exactly the best day ever." I chuckled lightly. Fang patted my shoulder and pressed his lips into a hard line, then turned back around to stare out into the pouring rain. I sighed and placed my hand on the gearshift, then looked out towards the windshield to the Traffic.

" This is probably gonna take forever." Fang sighed. I nodded and did a 360 sweep, in case any undead Erasers or Flyboys were around. Nothin'. Thank Goodness.

" Keep Going." I turned to face the voice. A short, stubby man in a Cross Walker's Uniform had a sign pointing forward. I nodded and lightly stepped on the gas pedal and the car moved forward slowly. Soon enough, the Traffic cleared up and so did the day.

_You'll have nothing to worry about now, Maximum. _I haven't heard the Voice in a while, so this was kinda a suprise.

_**Where have you been?! I was freaked out! I thought you were gone forever or somethin'!**_ I screamed in my head. It didn't respond. Typical.

" Hey, Max?" I looked into the rearview mirror to find Nudge rubbing her eyes.

" Yeah, sweetie?" I asked. She yawned and scratched her head.

" Where are we supposed to go? Ya know, to save Demi and Soph." She asked worriedly. I bit my lip. I had no idea what so ever where to go.

_Argentina... _The Voice whispered. My eyes widened and I realized, we'd have to dump this car somewhere in a forest. Maybe burn it, too.

" Argentia. But the only way to get there is by wings." I answered back to Nudge. She quirked her eyes. She probably didn't know where Argentia was.

" Isn't that in South America?" Fang asked. I nodded. He mouthed the word 'Voice' and I nodded again.

" Hold on tight!" I warned firmly and as I yanked the wheel towards my right and into the woods surronding Englewood. I heard Total and Paize, Sophi's dog, yelp from the trunk.

" Warn a dog!" Total yelled from the inside of the tire stored in the back. I clenched my teeth when I heard Sirens and saw Police speeding their cars straight towards us.

" I did." I shot back at Total.

" Max." Gazzy said from behind Fang. I growled and yanked the wheel towards my left, making a full 360, allowing the two Police Vans to crash into eachother. Fang stared at me with wide eyes. I shot him a fierce look and he faced the fire starting at the engines of the two Police Vans.

" Come on, guys! Evacuate!" I yelled, while unbuckling myself from the seat. I heard the clicks and doors starting to open.

" Iggy, Gasman! Blow this gasket up!" I yelled at the two. They nodded and Iggy dug into his pocket and pulled out two balls of powder. Gazzy pulled out his lighter and clicked it, then a tiny flame appeared. He pulled out a book o' matches and lit five matches, and waited for Iggy's signal.

" Now!" Iggy yelled as he threw the puff balls into the front seat. Gazzy flung the lit matches into the air and they landed next to the bombs. In the next second, we heard a loud explosion, sending all of us into the air. A perfect start for a flight. I unfurled my wings and stroked hard and I was out of bullet-reach. Suddenly, out of the smoke, Fang appeared with Angel curled up into his chest. She was holding Total and Paize, with Celeste in her shirt.

" Is she okay?" I asked Fang. He shrugged and held her out towards me. I took her and checked around. Everything seemed to be in tact. She opened one eye and then the other and looked down at Total and Paize.

" I'm fine, Max. And so is Total, Paize, and Celeste." She said with a smile. Paize and Total seemed unconscious. I smiled and hugged her, hard.

" Don't worry about us. We're fine." I heard Iggy's sarcasm come out from the smoke. I rolled my eyes and allowed Angel to flap her little wings and fly a few feet from me. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge flew out of the smoke and were a few feet under me.

" Come on, Guys. To Argentina." I yelled over the wind's current.

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Wake up, sweetie. Come on, you have a hot breakfast waiting for you." I heard a sweet, angelic voice from in front of me. I opened my eyes a slit and found a woman, with dark hair, staring at me with a smile. Once I smelled those pancakes, all my senses were alert. I sat correctly in my chair. I tried to stand up, but my ankles and wrists were held back by something hard and cold. I looked down quickly and found a metal brace on each of my wrists and ankles.

" What the?" I asked warily. The woman chuckled, causing me to come back to reality and stare at the tray of food in her hand.

" There you go. Have a nice sleep?" She asked sweetly. I closed my eyes and snapped my head down to the tiled floor. She chuckled and set the tray on the table next to me. I licked my lips at the sight of it.

" I see. Do you have parents, Subject 17?" She asked. Who's Subject 17?

" Who?" I asked, looking up slightly, a strand of my new silky hair falling over my half my face. She laughed and sat down next to me, on a pure white chair. She smiled sweetly at me.

" What's your name, then?" She asked curiously. Should I tell her? I mean, I barely know her. Should I? Maybe I should lie.

" Carly. Carly, uh...Millord." I said, obviously lying. She chuckled and took off her sunglasses. But she kept her eyes closed. I furrowed my eyebrows. She then slowly opened them, to a horrible sight. Literally. Her eyes were a blood red. Yet, they looked mechanical. They starting moving in circles and twitching slightly. Then, they literally started slowly coming out of her eyes and towards me. I backed away in my chair, and tried to realease my hands from the brace. No use.

" Don't try to resist, sweetie. It'll come for you, wherever you are." She said, in an angelic voice. A beam of red light shot out from the pupils and shot into my eyes, causing great pain and agony.

" Aaaaahhhhhh!!" I screamed, thrashing around in the chair. A loud buzzing noise erupted from the light.

" Don't worry, dear. It'll all be over soon." The woman said in a friendly way in the middle of my screaming. I felt as if someone was sticking spears and knives into my skull and eyes.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed one more time, then the light died out and the lady inhaled deeply and smiled, satisfied. I was panting quite rapidly, and looking down at my smudgy slip-ons.

" Your name's Sophi Portman. Parents: Dena and Robert Portman. Your mother is fifty-two and your father is fifty. You have had seven pets in your life. Current pet, Paize. Jack Russel Terrier, female. You're fifteen. Have had two sexual relations. Once with one of our Lupine-Human Crop and another with one of our earlier expirements. Avian-Human, Subject 42. James Griffiths." She recited in a robotic voice. She blinked and placed the dark sunglasses back over her eyes. I let out one deep breath and hung my head.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Honey, you're only fifteen. And you've already had sex? How pitiful." She commented. I started crying, biting my outstretched lip, and gasping hysterically. Tears poured down my cheeks and stained my already dirty clothing. I felt a hand rub my back lightly.

" It's alright, sweetie. Many children these days are so caught up in the passion, they forget what could happen afterwards. It's perfectly normal." I could hear the sad smile in her voice. I looked up towards my right.

" Really?" I asked. She nodded sympathetically. I sighed and choked back a sob and sat up straight. The woman patted my back and got up.

" What's your name?" I asked. The woman turned around and smiled.

" My name is Esperanza Guillermo. I came to release you from this terrible prison." She said sweetly. I frowned and looked down.

_Snap! _**(A/N: Just thought I'd clear you in. After the Snap!, it's still Soph's POV. She just forgot everything from the past eleven days.)**

I snapped my head to look at the person who was in front of me. Where was I? Why do I feel like I haven't eaten in days?

" Hello, dearie." I looked up and found a woman with dark hair. She looked hispanic, young, pretty. She had a white lab coat on, with a black dress underneath and sunglasses.

" Who are you?" I asked curiously. She smiled and walked towards me, holding out her hand.

" My name is Esperanza Guillermo . I'm here for your treatment." She said, sweetly, yet firmly. I quirked my eyes. What treament?

" What treatment are you talking about?" I asked, with furrowed eyebrows. She frowned sslightly and sat in the chair on my right.

" I'm sorry to say this, but honey, you have something we call, 'Infertility." Esperanza said, frowning.

" Isn't Infertility a sort of illness where women or men can't reproduce?" I asked carefully. She nodded slowly, and sadly. I looked down at the tiled floor. I was confused. How exactly can I have that? Did something cause it? Wait a sec. Does it even matter, at all?! I mean, I'm only fifteen. It's not like I'm gonna do anything past the jaw, right?

" What does it matter?" I asked, with a slight edge in my voice. She pressed her lips together and looked down.

" Your parents thought it's better to start treatment at your age. For later years..." She trailed as she looked up at my shocked face.

" My parents?" I asked. She nodded and placed her hand on mine. I looked down and then back up and nodded. She smiled hugely and grabbed my hand, then pulled me from my chair and out the door. The hallway looked like it was in a hospital or lab.

" Here we are, sweetie. You just sit there, alright?" Esperanza directed. I nodded and sat on a steel examination table. I felt something hard and cold lock my wrists onto the table. I snapped my gaze to thyem and gasped, then looked up and found Doctors and Nurses rushing in with carts full of sharp and scary-lookin' objects like in those stereo-typical movies. I gasped and started thrashing around, luckily, they didn't buckle my ankles down. Now I could kick all I want.

" Restrain her!" Esperanza yelled at some of the Doctors. They nodded and some held my legs down and my arms in case I broke off the brace. Esperanza came up to me with a needle which held a clear liquid. Anesthesia.

" I'm sorry, dear. But you can't escape now." She said evilly. I growled lightly as she injected the liquid into my arm. Instantly, I felt dizzy and sleepy.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Crappy, I know. Hey, you should be happy. I had an even _more _crappier idea than this one.** **So yeah... Next Chapter will probably have Demi in it. I just didn't have an ideal situation for her, yet.**

**-BS**


	13. Rescue

****

Alrighty, then. Here's the new chapter for my best story,

_**I Am Fighting.**_** Please, people, just review. I know about the little people who do love my story, but still, wanna know what ya people think of my story. I'm begging. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any other shit like that, Capische?**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Can't believe I gotta stay in this dump..._again._" Demi muttered to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed. It was quite uncomfortable, of course. On account, she was at Itex. Everything was sharp or uncomfortable. She shook her head and thrashed around for a few seconds to see if she could unlatch the buckles on the back of the straitjacket. _Nothin', of course,_ she thought. She sighed and fell on her back on the bed.

" Subject 5? How are you doing?" A voice chirped from the doorway of the white, cushioned room. Demi sat bolt upright and switched her meter to 'Alert.' The intruder laughed lightly and sat next to the troubled teen.

" Oh, your parents always said you were a feisty little girl." The woman said as she shook her head and chuckled. Demi quirked her eyes and stared at the woman's sunglasses.

" You knew my parents?" Demi asked as she got up and stood in front of the woman, frowning. The white-coat smiled and nodded.

" I used to be your aunt, but I was twice removed when I tried to kill my parents in order to inherit their fortune." The woman said, darkly. Demi's eyes widened and she walked backwards, shaking her head slowly and sadly.

" That's why I have wings. That's why I'm here. Then you targeted my best friend. You monster!" Demi yelled. The woman laughed and removed her sunglasses. Demi gasped and slid down the cushioned wall in fear.

" A-Hahahaha! I knew I would always get what I want!" The Director cheered loudly as she stood up and aimed her beam of light towards Demi's eyes.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Demi screamed at the top of her lungs, tearing the white cushions next to her, with her short, black nails.

" Don't worry, dear! You will completely forget about this once I'm done!" The Director assured over Demi's blood-curdling screams. Demi tried to conjure up a plan, before she could forget everything, like Sophi did.

" Like hell I will!" Demi threatened as she tore her straitjacket with her powerful bat wings and shielded herself with her right one.

" Argghhhhh!" The Director yelled as the beam of light coming from her eyes faded as she closed her eyes. Demi took her chance to burst her arms from the straitjacket in one shot. As she hoped, they did come out and she ran right into the Director, right at the second the Director pulled out a gun and shot out, which created a tiny hole in the wall.

" How dare you push me!" The Director yelled as she gripped Demi by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Demi hit the wall with a loud _Thunk! _sound. She groaned as she lifted herself and balanced on her elbows. She groggily opened her eyes as the Director stomped towards her clumsily on the cushions. Demi's eyes widened as she saw the gun a few feet away from her to her right. She looked from The Director and her closed eyes, to the gun. She reached lightly, her eyes never leaving The Director's closed ones.

Then, she felt a crunching noise vibrate throughout her hand and arm. Great pain flooded her fingers and she screamed out. She looked at her hand finding a black, high-heeled shoe and foot over her limb, crunching the bones in her fingers.

" Tough luck, princess. I already told you, I _always _get what I want." The Director jeered as she reached down to pick up the silver weapon. Demi gritted her teeth at the pain, but regained enough strength to kick The Director's ankle and cause her to lose her balance.

" Wa-Ah-Aaahh!" The Director screamed as she fell backwards and landed on the white cushions. Demi reached quickly with her other hand and took the gun, then scrambled up and pointed the gun towards The Director's heart.

" No, no, no. Please, you don't know what it's like to have to go thgrough life and death everyday. I just want to change the world and create SuperHumans. Please, d--" But the Director couldn't finish her sentence, because Demi shot a bullet towards The Director's mouth. She made a gargling noise and her head dropped and rested on a white cushion. Demi slowly brought the gun to her side and hung her head, then sighed deeply.

" Motor-Mouth," She mumbled, annoyed.

" Demi?! Demi?! Is that you?!" Demi's head snapped up to her upper right to a white cushion that was being torn from the inside. Demi placed a dark expression on her face and pointed the silver beauty towards the ceiling's spot.

A chalky, white-blond, cornrowed head popped out and turned to stare at Demi's gun. Demi smiled and dropped the gun next to her bed and she climbed on it, in order to help Angel out of the ceiling.

" Alright, this might hurt. Just try to squirm out." Demi warned as she pulled little Angel out the cushion. Angel rocketed out and landed on the bed's hard surface.

" Ow, thanks Demi." Angel said with a smile. Demi smiled back and looked around the hole in the ceiling.

" Where's your family?" She asked, curiously and worried.

" They're comin'." Angel assured. All of a sudden, a loud explosion sounded from the wall next to Demi. She wrapped her arms around Angel and also wrapped herself and Angel with her wings.

" No worries, it's just us." A young, male voice assured as he got closer. Demi peeked through a gap between her wings and found Gazzers, Igster, Max, Fang, and Nudge coming through the hole in the wall.

" Yeah, you're lucky we got here in time. Some guards were gonna open the door. You're Welcome." Max said sarcastically. Iggy ran up to Demi and shook her by the shoulders.

" Where is Sophi?! Tell me?! What'd they do to her?! Is she dead?! Is she mutated?! Did sh--" Iggy couldn't finish his sentence, because Demi had slapped him, hard too. He turned to face her.

" Do it again." He pleaded. Demi slapped him again and he calmed down.

" Thanks, I needed that. But seriously, where is Sophi?" He asked urgently, his face tense and nervous. Demi looked down and played around with her fingers.

" About that," She said, nervously. Iggy's eyebrows furrowed and he sat next to her, like the way he did back at Coney Island with Sophi, before she told him she wasn't pregnant.

" What's wrong?" He asked, with a ' Please don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me' look on his face. Demi turned her head and looked into his sightless eyes. _He deserves to know the truth, _She admitted.

" She forgot." She said, obviously trying to see if he could figure out what she meant.

" What d'you mean?" Iggy asked, eyebrows furrowed, yet a glint of relief in his eyes. Demi sighed and she stood up.

" Here, I'll show you. We just have to find her room." Demi walked towards the ridge of the hole left in the wall, her bare feet burning from the singed surface.

" Come on," she pressured, as she walked out into the hallway of the dreaded building.

* * *

" Hello, Subject 17! Are you ready for your artificial insemination?" The male whitecoat cheered as he held out his hand to the miserable teen. Sophi looked up from her pillow, in which she was sobbing. She sat up and took his hand. The whitecoat smiled hugely and pulled her out of the white tiled room and into the next room labeled 'Operative Room.'

_Oh, they're _soooo _creative, _Sophi mocked as the whitecoat laid her on the cold metal examination table. He smiled evilly at her as he lifted the scrubs from her thighs lightly. Sophi pressed her lips in a hard line and closed her eyes tightly. She felt his fingers gently brush her secretion, at that, she whimpered, helpless. The male whitecoat smiled evilly and lowered the scrubs skirt and turned around to look around in the cabinets. Sophi sighed and shook her head. It looks like this 'doctor' isn't doing his job.

How could her parents have sent her to a place like this? Did they want her to suffer? Did they want her to be assualted like this? She sighed and glanced at the calender next to her and her eyes widened.

_It's July 18th, _Sophi asked in her head. She sat up and ripped the calender from the wall.

" What?" She asked to herself. The male whitecoat turned to stare at her, with a needle ready for the puncturing.

" How can it be July 18th?!" Sophi asked, or rather yelled. The whitecoat took the calender from her hands and laid her back down on the table.

" Please, Subject 17. We wouldn't want any enforcement on you now would we?" The whitecoat warned as he passed his gloved hand over Sophi's bare leg. It sent shivers up her spine and clawed her scrubs in an effort to calm down. The whitecoat chuckled evilly and he turned off the lights and turned on the tiny lamp light next to Sophi's head. He locked the door and smirked at her. Sophi whimpered and she shut her eyes, awaiting the sexual assualtion.

But none came. Instead, a loud explosion erupted from the wall next to Sophi's body and she hit the cabinets. She groaned and sat up to look for her savior. Or saviors?

* * *

**Next Chapter. I kinda like it. Not as much as the others but it's better. People, review! Please! I need your approvals! **


	14. Truth

**Hey Guys! I don't know exactly how this chapter will turn out.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride 'cuz, well, I just don't. (not a great pun, huh?)**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

I groaned lightly as I got up and supported myself on my hands. My vision was blurry, but I could still see the fire starting in the hole in the wall. I blinked a couple o' times, to be able to see the figures who were standing in front of me.

" Sophi? Are you okay?" I turned to my left and found my best friend, Demi, crouched, hands on her knees, looking at me as if I was about to die. Hey, it's my lucky day. I almost _did _die.

" Yeah, I j--Wait a sec. Why are _you _here? Shouldn't you be at home?!" I asked suprised she was even here. I mean, _my _parents sent me here, even though I can't remember them tellling me that. What did Demi have to do with this?!

" Well, um, about that," She said, playing with her fingers. I frowned. I knew she was going to tell me something I wasn't gonna enjoy hearing. Then, the boy with light-reddish hair spoke up.

" That's what she said when she told me the truth." He rolled his eyes, but then regained comfort and smiled at me. I flinched slightly. Why was he smiling at me warmly? I didn't even know him... at all!

" I'm so glad you're okay, Sophi." He said with relief as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I stiffened and turned to stare at Demi. She sighed, miserably. I shut my eyes and pushed the guy off me. He opened his eyes and stared. Until now, I just noticed that the guy was blind. He frowned and turned to face Demi.

" Sophi, this is Iggy. Your boyfriend. Remember?" Demi informed. I gasped and turned to stare at him. I shook my head and got up, completely and backed away towards the window. It was open, good.

" Sophi? What're you doing?" Demi asked in a 'Are you crazy' tone. I kept backing away, faster this time. The fire in the hole was growing larger and larger. I looked from that to Demi and then to 'Iggy.' I shut my eyes and stood clumsily on the ledge of the window. I opened them again. Demi and Iggy were walking slowly towards me.

" Please, Sophi. Don't do this. You know it's not right. Please, I'm begging. Don't. Jump. Out. That. Window." Demi pleaded. Iggy was already frowning and he looked about ready to pounce. I frowned and realized, life isn't all it's cracked up to be. Might as well end it.

" Sorry..." I said, before I collapsed, my back hitting the loud air. My hair flittered across my face, my scrubs causing a loud paper bag rustling. I realized the building was very tall and large, I was still dropping. I couldn't believe I was actually plummeting to my death. I opened my eyes a slit to find Iggy dropping like a torpedo just a few feet above me. I frowned and looked around, to see how tall the building was, and try to figure out how much longer it would take for me to finally die.

" Sophi! Please, take my hand!" Iggy outstretched his pale hand as he pleaded for me to live. I scowled at him. Why did he care so much? Why was I so important to him? I mean, I didn't even know the guy. I didn't know what he wanted. All I know, is that I would get what I wanted. Peace.

" No!" I screamed over the wind's current. I could see him grit his teeth and kick his legs, in order to get more speed. Unfortuanately, he did, and his hand was only a few inches away from mine, which was tucked in under my elbows, trying to avoid contact.

But then I felt something. An electrical current passed through my forearm to my mind, heart and body. It's because Iggy grazed my arm with his fingertips. I gasped and, without thinking, reached out to grab his hand, but I was too late.

I had already hit the ground.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Sophi! No!" Iggy screamed as he landed softly with the help of his wings next to the lifeless body. He lifted her head onto his lap and allowed it to rest there. He gritted his teeth at the pain he felt inside. He shut his eyes tightly and rested his forehead over hers. He gripped her head, hard, believing he might be able to bring her back to life through a kiss. In which he did kiss her, but nothing happened. He struck the ground next to her. He buried his face into her neck and allowed the tears to escape. He couldn't believe that the only person that he loved more than his family was dead. He wished she was alive now, so he could kiss her senseless, feel the spark he would always get when he touched her.

" Why? Why you? Why did they choose you?" Iggy muttered into her shoulder. He wished she was breathing and alive. _If only she never met me, _he admitted. He sniffled and faced her as he stroke her hair. He reached down and laced fingers with her hand. He lifted it up and kissed the back of her hand, then let it rest on her chest. He laid her head softly on the cement and stood up, still facing her and turned around, trying to hide the tears.

But as he was about a foot away, he felt a hand grip his ankle. He spun around and found it was Sophi's hand holding it. He smiled, tears of joy now escaping. He hugged her head and all she could do was smile weakly at him, then she closed her eyes, her chest now rising and falling in breaths.

" Thank you," Iggy whispered into her hair. He slapped his hand on the ground to check if he could hear her heart beating. _Thank God... _He said in his head. He lifted Sophi up delicately, bridal style and kissed her forehead.

" Iggy! Iggy! Is she okay?!" Demi asked/yelled as she neared Iggy and Sophi. Iggy smiled widely at her. Demi smiled warmly and looked down at the body in Iggy's pale arms. She held Sophi's head in an attempt to hug her.

" I can't believe this," she said, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Iggy smiled and kissed Sophi's lips lightly. Sophi's mouth twitched up, almost in a light smile, in her sleep.

" Iggy! We heard screaming! Wha--" Max came up to Iggy and found the sleeping teen in his arms. She placed a hand over her mouth and gasped into it.

" Did you?" She asked, pointing towards the body. Iggy nodded. Max placed her hand over her heart, a sign of how proud she was.

" Is she okay?" Fang said, coming up behind Max, with slight worry in his dark eyes. Iggy and Demi nodded as they smiled at Sophi. Fang smiled lightly and looked at Max. She turned, a tear streaming down her cheek. Fang reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. Max smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, most un-Max-like of her. At first, Fang stiffened, but then he loosened up and hugged her as well. She laughed at the moment. _How corny_, she thought. She pulled away and punched his arm playfully. He smiled lightly and turned to tell the others to come up.

" Oh My God! Iggy, for a second there I thought both you and Sophi were gonna die! I almost fainted! Gazzy had to hold me up before I collapsed! Oh My God, I'm so glad you're okay! And--" Nudge was interrupted by a tiny hand over her mouth. She turned to Gazzy and smiled agaisnt his hand. He removed his hand from her mouth and ran towards Sophi's body. He poked her arm and moved his gaze towards her face. He could hear her breaths. He smiled and looked up at Iggy, who was smiling at Sophi.

" Eew," he commented. Iggy kicked his shin lightly and smiled.

" Guys, I think we should go. Guards'll probably come by soon for a visit." Max admitted. Everyone nodded and already took a running start.

" Wait!" Max yelled. They all turned to stare at her.

" Where are we supposed to go?" She asked, as if for the first time realizing she really didn't know what to do. Fang crossed his arms in a thinking motion and then snapped his fingers.

" I know," he said calmly. " We should go to a hotel. Why not in Cali?" He asked with a shrug. Max stared at him as Nudge and Angel squealed cheerfully.

" Oh My God! I can't believe we're going to Cali! I've always wanted to go there! I am so gonna meet so many celebs! Eeeeeh!" Nudge cheered at the thought. Angel smiled at her and turned to Max and released her secret weapon.

_No, not the Bambi Eyes, please... _Max pleaded to herself in her head.

" Fine," she said. Everyone smiled and flew off, Nudge rambling about the possibilities they might get famous. Fang turned to flash one of those brilliant, rare smirks to Max. She blushed and turned away quickly so he wouldn't see it. She heard him chuckled and then flap away. She sighed and flapped right behind him.

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

"Ohhhhhhhh," I groaned as I sat up on the...bed? When'd I get on a bed? Why does it feel like my head is throbbing? Ugh, my back felt like people threw bricks at it. I arched my back slightly to see if I could crack the bones. Or at least check if they were still in tact.

_Ow... Bad idea, _I thought. I sighed lightly and turned to my right, to find a _dude _sleeping right next to me. _Topless. _Holy Crap.

" Ahh!" I screamed, as I literally flew off the bed.

" Wha? What's wrong?! Sophi, are you okay?!" The guy asked. How'd he know my name? Why am I here? Who is this guy and why does he have a bat? The better question is...What happened?

" Sophi, please tell me you're okay!" The guy pleaded. I stood up slowly, hearing the bones crack and creak at the movement and backed away. I looked around and sucked in a breath. It looked like I was in a palace and I was the Grand Duchess, Anastasia. Everything looked like it was from the 1900s. I felt around behind me and successfully found the knob. I turned it slightly and start to open it. I looked down, only to find myself in a silky, gold and teal night_gown. _I gasped and looked back up to find the tip of my nose touching the tip of the guy's nose. I gasped and reached up to try and slap him away. But his hand gripped my wrist and his mouth covered mine. At first, my eyes widened, but then slowly fluttered shut at the experience.

My arms snaked around his neck, my hands playing around with his messy hair. I heard the bat drop behind him and his arms slithered around my waist, gentle enough not to hurt me, but strong enough to keep me from running away. I tilted my head, to kiss him more deeply. His arms slid down my hips and his hands rested on them. I gasped at the electrical shock I received from the touch.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I yelled, pulling away and painfully hitting the door, causing it to shut. The guy looked at me, eyebrows furrowed.

" I thought you would remember by now. I can't believe this." He said, slapping his hand over his forehead. What does he mean, 'Remember by now?' Remember what? My hand clumsily gripped the doorknob again and in one swift movement, I was out into the hallway, my bare feet touching the smooth, furry, red carpet. I looked around, realizing people were staring at me, probably because I was wearing only a tiny, silky, ludicrous nightgown.

" Sophi?" I turned to my left, only to find a dark-haired, dark-eyed, olive-skinned boy in a gold robe with the letters, 'TPH', in script, bold, diagnolly set in teal over the pocket.

" Do you know who I am?" He asked, in 'Do you know what one plus three is?' tone. I scowled at him and tried to think of his name. Actually, I can't. I didn't know who the hell who this guy was! I didn't know who the hell the other guy was either. I shook my head and backed away slowly.

" Ow! Hey, watch it! Oh! Sorry, Sophi, can you remember me?" I turned around and found a dark-skinned girl with blacki-sh hair smiling at me hugely. I bit my lip and backed away again, until I felt strong hands wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and found the guy from the room. The one who kissed me.

" Lemme go." I said darkly. He gritted his teeth and dragged me back into the room.

" What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. He growled and pushed me agaisnt the wall, kinda hard too. He laced fingers with my hands and pinned them on either side of my head. He pressed powerfully.

" You're hurting me," I warned him. He growled again and preesed my hands more agaisnt the wall. I whimpered and shut my eyes.

" Please tell me you know my name. Please," He pleaded. I opened my eyes to find a tear sliding down his pale cheek. I sucked in a breath and tried to think. I mean, I couldn't think at all. All I knew was that my name was Sophi, and I felt like crap.

" I'm sorry." I said, looking down. He frowned and let go of my hands, then turned away and made his way towards the dresser. I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed.

" Sorry," I heard him mutter.

" For what?" I asked wryly.

" For hurting you." He admitted. I pressed my lips into a hard line and reached out to touch his shoulder.

" Don't," he said. My hand clenched lightly and I brought it back to my side. He pulled on a dark green shirt and left his jeans and sneakers on. He then walked out of the room, leaving me alone and thinking.

I sighed again and walked towards the chestnut-colored dresser and looked in it, to see if I could find something for me. I frowned, all there were was dresses. I hated wearing dresses. They made me self conscious and they were ust uncomfortable.

" Gotta work with what ya got," I muttered to myself, as I pulled out a silver, white-stripe over chest, strapless, dragging tail, dress. I gasped at it and decided 'What The Heck?!' And I actually put it on. It went great with my hair. Wait...what?!

" What?" I asked myself as I picked up a strand of white, silky, hair. I gasped and ran towards the lifesize mirror and looked at it again.

" Oh My God." I said silently. I bit my lip, trying to remember when I dyed my hair.

" Can I come in?" I turned around and found my best friend, Demi, standing in the doorway of the room, wearing a purple, frill strap, silver-stripe over chest, dragging tail, dress.

" Sure," I said, eyes wide. Demi never wears a dress. Especially one with frill straps.

" Yeah, I know." She said with a chuckle. She then turned to me and smirked.

" I wouldn't be talkin', though." She said, stiffling a laugh. I scowled at her and sat at the edge of the bed.

" Demi, why can't I remember anything? Why is it two weeks after my parents went on vacation? Why am I here? Why did that guy kiss me?--" That reminded me of something that left me speechless, back when he was getting dressed. Wings. Gray and huge.

" And also, why? Why does he have wings?!" I asked, as I bolted up and started pacing around.

" Sophi, you don't remember?" Demi asked wryly. I shrieked and threw a bottle of perfure from the dresser at the wall. It shattered into pieces and the whole room was intoxicated with the aroma.

" Sophi! Please! Calm down!" Demi yelled as she gripped my wrists. I bit my outstretched lip and looked down, endless tears streaming down my cheeks.

" Sophi, please don't cry. Please," Demi pleaded as she pulled me into a hug. I soaked her frill strap with tears. She stroked my silver hair and I sniffled and pulled away.

" I can't believe I can't remember anything. What am I gonna do?" I screamed. Demi sighed and motioned for me to sit. I did and she sat next to me.

" I guess you should know everything now." She said. I sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best chapter, huh? Well, I guarantee you, that the next ones will be great. But for all of you who hate deaths, get ready to egg my house, 'cuz someone(or more) is gonna die! (cue drama music) I said too much, a few songs will be up in the next chapters too. Just a few spoilers.**

**-BS**


	15. Memory

**Hey Guys! Yeah, I know, the last chapter was not my best. But I was kinda tired, I woke up late, but still tired and I was distracted the whole time. By the way, BS means BookSpaz. My MySpace is called BookSpaz, that's why. Also, I am **_**not**_** comfortable writing these scenes!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything else but the plot and Sophi and Demi.(too tired for a pun)**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" And that's the story," Demi finished. I picked up my jaw from the floor and stared at her. She had wings? My dog can talk? I had sex with Iggy?! What the hell?!

" What the hell?!" I yelled. Demi sighed and stood up, her back to me.

" If you don't believe me, then here's proof." She said firmly. Then, something pointy started appearing out of her back. She grunted a little and two, large, scaly, light-brown wings were released out of her back. I gasped and reached out to touch them, hoping they were just holograms. I passed my hand over the bone, snatching my hand back as I reached the tip.

" How?" I asked, on the verge of tears. I had known Demi for years, and she was hiding this secret the whole time? That's when I got mad. How could she keep a secret this big from me for years? I thought we were best friends. I scowled at her and stood up, and stormed out of there. I heard her call me, but I ignored her and walked down the Grand Staircase, not knowing where the heck I was going.

" Hey," I turned around, still scowling, and found that boy again. His name was, uh, Fang.

" Fang?" I asked, uncrossing my arms. He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

" You remembered?" He asked. I frowned, and told him about my conversation with Demi. He frowned lightly and sighed while looking down, the tuft of dark hair falling over his left eye. I sighed myself and stood up from the golden couch and walked out into the ballroom. It was huge, larger than a football stadium. There was a large, black piano sitting to the left of the room. An old man, say about seventy-two was playing a ballad. Many couples were out, in gorgeous gowns and suits, waltzing to it.

I walked over to where a teal-like bench sat, and I myself sat on it, feeling self-conscious over the stupid I had to where. The old man kept staring at me, smiling warmly. He had rosy cheeks, a rosy nose and a funny, white moustache. I would turn away, after a while of eyeing the microphone, wondering why it was there if no one used it.

" Can I have this dance?" I snapped my head to my left and found a pretty good-looking guy, with blond-ish hair, a white tux, holding out his hand for me. I would've taken it, but to my suprise I smiled at him and refused, leaving him confused. The rest of the afternoon, men kept coming up to me asking if they wanted me to dance with them. And the whole damn time, I said 'No.' What's wrong with me. It was as if I was waiting for someone I didn't even know who, to ask me.

The old man, kept playing the same ballad for the afternoon, but soon changed the tune, once everyone was off the floor. It was a tune I recognized right away. It was kinda old, from an old-ish movie. 'Once Upon A December' from the 1997 movie, Anastasia. I had the movie, and I had enjoyed watching it ever since I got it. I furrowed my eyebrows at the old man. All he did was smile at me, and nudged the microphone next to him. I shook my head, signaling him 'No Way!' I didn't think I had a great voice. And I never sung in front of a large audience. Or any type of audience for that matter! But he kept staring at me, after the instumental was over, for me to sing it the next time he played it. I rolled my eyes and stood up, blushing furiously by the stares I received.

I glared at the man, only receiving a triumphant smile. I picked up the old fashioned microphone and started singing.

**( A/N: I know this song is from a movie not many people like, but I was watching it the other day and I had no other choice. And it's cute!)**

" Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December..." I sang, hearing a few murmurs from the crowd. I turned back to the man, and received yet another smile. I continued.

" Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory," I stopped, realizing this was the pause in the middle of the verses. I saw people starting to waltz around and it got me in the mood. I moved the microphone a little and started singing again.

" Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory," I said, feeling the energy in me. I could actually remember something from the first line. I knew someone, someone I loved deeply, would hold me close everytime before we slept, and still in our sleep. I would feel protected, cuddled...Wait, what was I saying?!

" Far away, long ago

glowing dim as an ember

things my heart used to know

things it yearns to remember," I just wish I could remember it all. I know how good it felt when I did already know it...I was already out over the crowd, microphone out, but still connected, it didn't have the extension bar, and was singing, while waltzing with myself, seeing a few familiar faces. Max, Ariel--No Wait, Angel, N-Nudge, and Gazzy? They were all together dancing, smiling and finally looking relaxed. Wait, how'd I know they never relaxed? I know I did knew them...

I twirled close to the large doors, feeling energy flow through me, until...Iggy, appeared as the doors creaked open, all dressed up in a tux, smiling lightly at me. In one swift movement, he was holding my waist, and hand, in a waltzing formation. I blushed, still looking up at his friendly face, and sang the last few words...

" And a song someone sings

Once upon a December..." I faintly finished, while he kissed my forehead. I dropped the microphone, causing it to make a funny noise, and wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling him stiffen slightly, but then realized something and immediately hugged me back. I didn't even think when I hugged him. I was too wrapped up in the faint memories, I thought 'I Love You!' Weird, right? I realized about a few minutes later, that I was hugging a complete stranger which I used to know.

" I'm sorry," I said, as I looked up into his crystal-clear orbs, after I pulled away. He smiled and passed his hand over my arm. I shivered slightly and turned around, trying to avoid his blind gaze. I started taking steps away from him, feeling his blank gaze and everyone else's gazes as I walked out of the ballroom, and finally ran stiffly up the stairs into the room and fell on the bed, crying into the pillow.

* * *

I acted as if nothing happened for the next two hours. When Iggy came in, I just looked at him and then turned back to the window, this time not trying to jump out. I could hear him sigh and then gather something, I think a towel, and then leave. I sighed and waited for him, already in another silky, ridiculous nightgown. I turned on the old radio and tuned it to Movie Classics.

" MCJ here! And ready to kick off the new release, Anastsia! Here we go!" Then, something from the soundtrack started playing, and I recognized exactly what it was.

" We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you," I sang, thinking of memory that kept popping up in my head. Iggy and I were over by the rails at the Hudson River...kissing--

" No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start," I couldn't help singing back with Iggy, once he came in. He had a white, gold-striped, pajama shirt and pajama pants when he came in, his hair dripping wet. I stood up from my position and continued singing with him, I reached out and took his hands, and without thinking, stood on my toes and kissed him, right on the lips, feeling a burning sensation over them.

" Wow," was all I could say, once I pulled away. Iggy smiled and leaned down, hesitantly, as if asking my permission, and planted sweet kisses over the side of my neck. I released his hands and my arms snaked around his neck, as his arms wrapped around my waist, leaving tinglies all over my spine. I clawed his pajama shirt shoulders, and suddenly, jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling an electrical shock pass all through my body. I reached out lightly, and flicked off the switch, leaving us in the darkness.

" Really?" Iggy suddenly asked out of nowhere. I stared at him, deciphering whether or not to do this. Guess what I said.

" Yes," I whispered. He smiled hugely and layed me softly on the king-sized bed, passing his hand from my shoulder down to my waist, causing me to shiver delightfully, and kiss him.

" Iggy?" I asked, as he started pulling my nightgown off. He stopped at my stomach and looked up, blankly.

" Yes?" He asked, nervous. I took a deep breath and cupped his cheek.

" I love you," I said passionately. He smiled widely and kissed me, my mouth opening on it's accord, allowing his tounge to do a little exploring. He removed the gown completely, releasing my mouth for a split second, before he kept on kissing me. I unbuttoned his shirt for him, as he yanked it off and threw it somewhere. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands knotting in his hair, as his growling grew louder. He pressed light kisses down my throat, as I moaned out his name.

I gripped his upper arms, feeling the muscles contract agaisnt my hand. His hands cupped just under my jaw, while he kissed around them. I slid my hands over his arms and clawed his bare back, possibly leaving red lines. He hissed as he reached my cleavage while my back arched slightly. He sighed as he breathed in my scent and kissed my navel. I groaned and started to twist. I felt him smile agaisnt the skin, and I just had to moan, out of shear pleasure.

I looked down, finding him just over my entrnace taking his pants off. I smiled wistfully, and sat up lightly, so I could reach his lips. I cupped his cheek, and locked my lips with his. I heard him moan lightly and something drop. I smiled lightly agaisnt his lips, and I felt some force over my chest. I laid back on the bed and looked up into his eyes. I laced fingers with both his hands and felt him position himself. I took a deep breath, ready for the pain.

" Don't worry," Iggy whispered. I opened my eyes again and looked at him, confused. He smiled sweetly at me and I felt him enter me. Suprisingly, I didn't feel pain, just a thousand waves of pleasure crashed into me. I groaned, as I arched my back and gripped his shoulders tightly.

" I would never hurt you," Iggy said finally...

* * *

**I just wanted to stop there. Hehe. I know, DEFINITELY not my best Lemon Scene. I was just out of words and didn't know what to write exactly. Sorry. This will end soon, you just watch... or read...you get my point!**

**--BS(BookSpaz)**


	16. Death

**Hey Guys! This is the next chapter, the one where people die...or do they? (cue dramamtic music)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Iggy, I love you." Sophi whispered as Iggy collapsed next to her, after what happened. He smiled and locked his lips with hers, inhaling her scent. That's when Sophi felt a sudden change. She furroweed her eyebrows, while still kissing Iggy, and suddenly, she felt as if she was hit by a truck.

" Iggy?" She asked, as she pulled away from him. He stared at her, confused, while covering eachother with the teal framed blanket.

" What's wrong?" He said, sitting up next to her. She turned to look at him and threw her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder, smiling. He smiled, confused and hugged her back.

" What's going on?" He asked, laughing lightly. Sophi smiled and let go, then pecked his lips lightly.

" I remember now." She said, smiling. Iggy looked at her and smiled hugely as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled into her neck.

" I can't believe this." He said, stroking her spine. She giggled and hugged him back, feeling the warmness of his skin. He sighed wistfully and let go.

" I wanted to give this to you tommorrow, but, I think now's a good time." He said, cupping just under Sophi's jaw. She furrowed her eyebrows and laughed lightly.

" You didn't have to get me anything." She insisted. He shook his head, chuckling and turned to the nightstand next to the bed, and opened the top drawer, pulling out a little, slightly fuzzy, black box. Sophi gasped and stared at the box.

" Is that for me?" She asked, looking up at him, while pointing her finger towards herself. Iggy smiled and opened it, as the gem lightly caught the light of the lamp, causing Sophi to gape even more. She smiled at Iggy and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as she could. He smiled and placed the silver ring around her finger, causing her to twist it here and there, staring at it. She smiled and pecked his lips, and squinting back her tears.

" Do you like it?" Iggy asked her, holding her hand, kissing her cheek. She nodded, but soon frowned lightly. Iggy sensed this and asked her what was wrong.

" Iggy, how did you afford this? I mean, you didn't have to get it for me, and I sure don't deserve it." She said, frowning at the ring. Iggy smiled and shook his head.

" I decided you were worth it and I was the one who bought _for _you. So don't worry about it. It's a sign of our love." Sophi sniffled and threw her arms once again around his neck, nuzzling her face into it. He smiled and hugged her back, lightly kissing her neck. She pulled away and looked at the ring once more, before switching the lamp off and lying down next to Iggy, soaking him in. He nuzzled his head into her neck and they both fell asleep, in eachother's arms...

* * *

" Fang, did you hear that?" Max asked softly as she held onto him, clawing his shirt. He looked around, pricked up his ears for any signs of robotic whiring or snarls. He heard heavy footsteps walking down the hall and he told Max to stay there, but being the stubborn tomboy that she is, she didn't listen to him and creaked right next to Fang behind the door. He rolled his eyes and gripped the doorknob, signaling Max to be quiet by pressing his finger to his lips and hissing a 'Shhh' softly. Max waved her hand quickly and gestured towards the door.

Fang rolled his eyes again and twisted the knob, and pouncing at the same time at the stranger of the dark.

" Get off me, sonny! Help! E-Help, somebody out there?!" The old pianist yelled under Fang's strong hands. Fang's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the old-timer. The man grumbled as he shuffled off into his room. Fang and Max exchanged looks and sighed.

" Looky, here... Fellas, we got us some mutant freaks to practice on." An unfamiliar voice joked as he whispered it into Max's ear. She spun to her right and found Omega standing with a pariser for support. He smiled evilly at her, a smile Max thought she would never see coming from him. Behind him, a whole hallway full of Erasers smiled at her evilly, exposing their yellow canines. Omega pointed at Max and Fang with his pariser and they all ran around him, throwing punches and kicks at them. Omega smirked and walked around the battle entering the room where Subject 5 lay.

He found her on her side, back to him, breathing in and out, the lamp on and a book thrown carelessly on the carpeted floor. He picked it up and moved his eyes towards the angelic face sleeping peacefully. He brushed away a stray strand of hair away from her face and his face moved closer to hers, as he cupped just under her jaw...

" Huh? Ahhh!" Demi yelped as she jumped off the bed, and landed on the other side of the room, in a wilted heap. Omega frowned slightly and walked past the bed and kneeled in front of Demi. He took hold of her chin and tilted his head lightly. She sat there, scared of what he might do to her, even though she was known for being the tough one of the lock. She breathed rapidly and raggedly, while thoughts racd through her head. She lifted her hand, Omega's lips millimeters away from hers, and he stopped there, shifting his eyes from her hand to her eyes, wondering what she might do. Demi frowned slightly, and cupped his cheek with the hand. Omega smiled slightly and finally covered her mouth with his own, feeling as if they were on fire.

Demi hooked her arm around his neck, while the other one was pressed agaisnt the floor, supporting both her and Omega. She felt more force on her lips and body, until she realized that he was lightly laying her on the carpet. She let go of his lips, gasping hysterically, and looked into his eyes, as he did with hers, and found mixed emotions.

" Demi! Ar--" Nudge burst in as, literally ripping the door off it's hinges and staring more at them than the door.

" Uh--" Demi muttered strayly, before slapping Omega quickly and allowing him to fall on his face. Nudge shook her head and walked out. Demi sighed and kneeled next Omega, turning him over.

" I'm sorry, I just, well, it's just--" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Omega pressed his firm lips over hers, causing her to blush furiously at her stutterting.

" I'm sorry," She said. Omega smiled at her and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

" Iggy?! Iggy?! Bring in the big ones!" Max yelled, pounding on Sophi and Iggy's room. He instantly shot up, waking Sophi in the process.

" Iggy? What's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm, as he blindly looked around.

" Sophi, you're gonna have to stay here, hide under the bed, okay? Don't come out 'til I tell you to, okay?" He asked, while pulling on his pajama pants. Sophi looked at him, eyeborws furrowed, but did as he said, after she slid back into the nightgown. Iggy bnt down lightly and pecked her lips before rushing out with handfuls of bombs. Sophi galnced back at her hand and found the ring still on her finger. She smiled to herself and tucked herself more beneath the bed.

_Be careful..._She whispered in her head as she kissed the gem and covered her head with her arms...

* * *

" How many are there?" Iggy asked Max as he lit the mini bombs and threw them randomly. Everyone in the hotel except for the Flock, Soph and Demi, and Itex had evacuated the Palace Hotel.

" I don't know, but all I know is, I don't think we can take them all," Max yelled, while doing a round-house kick towards an Eraser's neck who dropped dead. She looked around and realized a S.W.A.T. Team was starting to fight with them...or so she though... An officer pointed the gun right at her forehead, which she looked up at.

" You've been enough trouble..." He muttered before he--

(Loud Explosion!)

* * *

" Iggy? Are you around here? Iggy?! Oh, Iggy! No!" Sophi practicaly shrieked as she collapsed over the singed chest. She gasped hysterically, tears streaming down her cheeks, moistening Iggy's closed eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling miserable. She pressed her hand on his chest. No heartbeat thumped agaisnt her. She gasped and pressed two fingers onto the pulse on his neck. Nothing. She bit her outstretched lip, tasting the salty tears that poured out of her puffy eyes. She pounded on the rusted metal laying next to Iggy's head. She felt so much pain, she just couldn't bear it.

" Please, Iggy! Don't leave me! I love you! Do you hear me?! I Love You! Don't you dare leave me! Please, Dear God, don't take him! Please! I need him! Please! Iggy, please come back to me! You know I need you! Please..." She wailed as loud as possible, feeling her heart physically hurting from his death. She stood up and kicked a rusted table, and it disinigrated into dust. Sophi leaned agaisnt the wall, running her hand through her hair, screaming 'No!', 'Iggy!', 'Please!' and whatnot. She pounded on the wall, feeling it creak before she finally fell with it, almost losing consciousness. She shot up and threw a bottle of perfume at the large mirror. It shattered into pieces, the same way her heart did when she found Iggy...She ran to one the shards and stared at her reflection, then roughly picking it and passing it quickly over her wrist, screaming at the top of her lungs, as she did it again...and again...and again...until there was literally no more room to cut. Blood oozed down her left arm, as she saw the shining gem of the ring under the blood.

" No!" She quickly pulled it off and rubbed her thumb over it, removing the dark from all the corners.

" Why?!" She yelled, looking up and kicked the flaming bed.

" Sophi? Sophi, is that you?! Sophi, what did you do to your arm?!" She could hear her friend, alive and well from the destroyed doorframe. Sophi ran towards her and hugged her, crying into her shoulder...

" I just don't understand, Demi! Why Iggy?! Why him?!" She asked her friend, gesturing towards Iggy's body laying lifeless on the metal scrap. Sophi ran next to him and kneeled next to him, stroking his red cheek. More tears flooded her eyes and they fell over his neck, slithering down the indents. She rested her forehead over his, the way he did when he thought she had died.

" Iggy, please come back to me!" She yelled, before planting her lips over his, hoping it would bring him back. Nothing. She decided she could try CPR. She did, but still nothing occured. No heart beating, pulse or breath returned to his body. She screamed and struck the metal next to her. She had lost her love. Her only true love!

" I love you, Iggy." She whispered after hours of trying, before Demi paid her regards and checked everyone else. Even Paize was gone...

" Come on, Sophi." Demi said, holding her friend's shoulder. She knew the pain she felt when she lost someone she felt close to... _I'll never firget you, Omega..._she promised in her head.

After planting a light kiss to his lips, Sophi rose from Iggy's corpse and walked away with Demi, looking back the whole way...

* * *

**I have no words for this...**


	17. Life

****

(laughing maniacally) I knew you people would write those reviews! And I'm proud I killed Iggy! But don't worry, he's not the only one...Just wait 'til the next installment, okay? This is going to be a short chapter, 'cuz only two events occur, but the events aren't exactly too big to describe. So, yeah...

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the corpses...**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Just a dream," Sophi muttered into her knees. Just a few hours ago, her one true love had died. _Why did you choose him? _She asked, hoping they would hear her.

" Sophi? You wanna say goodbye?" Demi asked from the river's border line. Sophi looked up from her ring and shook her head. Demi sighed and glanced at the small candle glowing inside the top hat sailing off into the Sacramento River. She wiped her eyes with her arm and walked back towards Sophi's crouched figure. She sat next to her and brought her knees into her chest wrapping her arms around them.

" Demi?" Sophi asked, looking out towards the river, while fingering the ring Iggy had given her. Demi turned to her.

" What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Sophi licked her lips and looked down.

" Where are we gonna go?" She asked, feeling helpless. Demi pressed her lips into a hard line and thought.

" I guess we'll have to go at a hotel, see if we can afford it." She said, wrapping and arm around Sophi's waist in an effort of comforting her. She nodded and hugged her back, thinking of the future.

* * *

In the end, the two decided to go to a homeless shelter. But after a few weeks, Sophi realized that she hadn't gotten her period.

" Demi? You stay here. I'll be in town if you need me." She said, telling her friend to lay low. Demi nodded and told her to be careful in case anything happened. Sophi nodded and pulled out her share of stolen currency, and walked out of the room, and out into the streets of L.A. She entered a broken down pharmacy, looking for pregnancy tests.

* * *

After she bought them, she quickly ran back to the hotel and into the lobby's bathroom, where she would confirm whether or not she was pregnant.

* * *

As she waited, she thought of the possibilities whose child it might be. _Maybe it's Rick's, _she thought, avoiding the only answer she knew was true.

" Okay, I think it's good by now," she muttered to herself, standing up from the floor and walking towards the sink where she left the test to confirm. She picked it up, eyes closed and held it tightly.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, gaping at the positive signal. She shifted her eyesight to the mirror and stared at her reflection, feeling guilty.

She was pregnant.

* * *

**I feel bad for her, but it's the truth. I mean, she got treatment for her 'illness', and you know what happened between her and Iggy. This is the last chapter, sorry. I'm sad too. But I will have another story, the next installment. By the way, The Flock, isn't really dead, they're just knocked out for a while. So, yay! I would never, ever kill the Flock! That would be just cruel! A-And wrong!**

**--BS**


	18. Sneak Peek!

**Hey Guys! Remember when I said about that I was gonna write a sequel?! Well it's out and ready for action! Okay, that sounded so wrong, in so many ways. Anyway, you can go check it out at my profile. It's called _September's Fall. _It's been named after another song by The Jetsetting. Remember, you can also check out this awesome band at MySpace. All ya gotta do is look up _The Jetsetting _on the search engine set to _People, _and click on the link. **

**Here's the Sneak Peek!**

**Sophi's POV**

**I really should be at home, taking care of Kelly, instead of sitting here, having a beer, at a bar, somewhere in L.A. But noooooooo! My two roomies just had to kick me out of the house, telling me to have fun, live life to the fullest, stop worrying about things, and that they'll take care of Kelly. Bitches. I can't believe Demi supported the idea! I mean, she was usually the ' I'm gonna die anyway, so may as well try to speed it up' type of person! And Helena was usually the 'Drop everything and follow Christ' type of girl! I didn't understand! I kept telling them that Kelly was too much work for them, I'm her mother-I might as well mother her. But they just laughed at my stalling, and pushed me out, telling me to just go out and have fun. **

**The freaks. Now I'm sitting here, feeling self-conscious from the stares I keep receiving, getting drunk. Wonderful. What a bust. At least I have a roof over my head, my baby's healthy, and I still have the ring Iggy gave me. Iggy. Oh, how I missed him. I can still remember his smile, his laughter, the spark I felt everytime he touched me... If only he was still here...**

**Thanks for readin'. Bye!**

**-BS**


	19. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
